Mike's Time at Freddy's
by DrLevoda
Summary: Mike Schimdt, He is an average guy straight out of college who needs some money. After applying for a job at Freddy's Pizzeria, Mike is almost ended, but then something happens. Six months later, he has repaired 4 animatronics that were damaged in a break in and later learned something about himself. (RATED M FOR SOME GORE, LANGUAGE, AND MAYBE YAOI/Lemons) Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Just remembered I forgot to say this. ALL FNAF CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL SCOTT CAWTHORN. Also I am taking suggestions for the next chapter which I am working on. If you enjoyed this chapter let me know. I LUV YOU! Peace out, Peace in ;D**

 **New update, same day. HELLO! So I might have left my USB that had the second chapter on it somewhere. But no worry I will try to get it back, if I don't give a suggestion. Well still give a suggestion ;D if I do get it back. Please not I was planning on having a YAOI scene next chapter. Alright, Peace out, Peace in!**

 **GOT IT BACK! ;D**

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _'_ _No, no, no, Foxys gone!' Mike thought while quickly rushing to close the door. When he closed the door he waited for Foxy to knock, but it never came. After a few seconds he heard a scream, but it sounded like a human scream._

 _"_ _What the hell?" Mike said to himself while reaching for the tablet. "What? Is that a person!" Before Mike could think he grabbed his flashlight and ran to the figure in party room 1. When he got there he saw the figure cornered by Fred and Blu, but the figure was waving what looked like to be a lightning stick._

 _When he saw the person he immediately remembered where he was. 'Oh shit! How could I forget where I am!' but before he could run he was grabbed by Chi and thrown across the room and crashed into the figure._

 _"_ _AH!" The figure screamed before falling to the floor with Mike on top of him. Lucky for Mike his fall was cushioned but the figure passed out._

 _"_ _Whaa- are you okay?" Mike said to the now unconscious figure. "Hey can you he- son of a bi" Mike was cut off by the figure pushing him off of him._

 _"_ _AH! Shit, shit, shit! Where is my tazer! Oh no" The figure stopped when he saw 4 animatronics staring at him._

 _"_ _I'm gonna die, right here in this stupid pizzeria!" Mike cried with a mix of anger and sadness._

 _"_ _Shut up!" The figure yelled. "You're not gonna die here! They don't want you!" The figure then looked for his tazer which was on the other side of the room._

 _"_ _What do you mean they don't want me? They'll still kill me! I can't believe this is happening!" Mike said trying to calm his thoughts, 'How did this happen!', 'Why? Why me?'_

 _Mike was snapped out of his panic when the figure screamed because Fred grabbed him by the neck, choking him._

 _"_ _You disgust me!" Fred snapped._

 _"_ _I swear it was an accident I didn't mean to do it I sweAR AHH!" The figure screamed when he felt a metallic fist punch his stomach, which sent him across the room knocking him unconscious again._

 _Mike was still mumbling to himself about how he's going to die in a horrible place. "Please don't kill me I'll do anything! Please don't kill me" Mike said trying not to cry._

 _"_ _Shut your mumblings! We're not gonna kill you so quit your crying!" Fred sneered._

 _"_ _W-Wha-What? But you've been trying to kill me since I started working here!" Mike stated still holding back tears._

 _"_ _If we wanted to kill you we would have rushed you all at once!" Chi said with a hint of annoyance._

 _"_ _We-Well do you want to kill him?" Mike said trying to sound normal._

 _"_ _Why?" Fred stated with anger. "He tried to….lure a child into his van."_

 _"_ _What? But how did you know?" Mike said not to scared anymore but he was still shaking a bit do to the adrenaline from being stared half to death._

 _Fred sighed, "We heard him saying that Foxy was in his van and to follow him" Fred turned to face the figure who was staring to gain a little bit of consciousness back "He has done this before, but we couldn't stop him…. He ended up *gulp* killing five children."_

 _Mike turned to the figure who was now fully conscious. "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT?!" Mike yelled no longer scared but instead furious._

 _The figure grinned bigger than humanly possible "And I'm glad I did it! Those brats deserved to die! And I hope you di-" He was cut off with an uppercut from Mike which broke his jaw causing him to scream. "Ah oo mudda fukka oo! You broke my yaw! GAAH!" He was stopped with a right hook to the face, knocking him unconscious again from the pain._

 _"_ _You are the most messed up person I have ever seen." Mike said calming down from the sudden outburst._

 _The animatronics couldn't believe how fast Mike stood up and punched him. They also didn't know how he broke the persons jaw when Mike didn't even have that much muscle on him. "I didn't expect him to go and knock him out, I thought he would just start cussing at him." Fred said to his fellow animatronics._

 _Mike then walked back to his office but stopped and said to the shocked animatronics, "I hope you can make him pay" He then stormed off clenching his fists. When he made it back to his office he had a sudden flashback_

 _-Flashback in a Flashback-WARNING: HORRIBLE GORE FIRST 2 PARAGRAPHS_

 _"_ _No stop don't touch him!" A 8 year old Mike screamed while watching his friend be kicked in the stomach by a shadowy man._

 _"_ _Shut up brat! You're next" The man said with a huge grin on his face. He turned his attention to the child he just kicked "Right after I'm done with your friend" He then took out what looked to be a gutting knife and started gutting the young child who screamed until his organs and blood was all over the floor. After the child was dead the man turned to Mike about to swing when a gun was held up to him._

 _"_ _FREEZE! Don't move you're under arrest for the murder of Jeremy Fitzgerald and possession of cocaine along with illegal weapons!" The police officer stated._

 _"_ _Hehe looks like you caught me, what a shame hehe" The man turned around with his hands on his head before attempting to draw a weapon but was stopped by a bullet to the head._

 _After that Mike pasted out waking up in a hospital. "Huh? Where am I? Mom? Dad? HELLO? HELLO?" Mike was starting to panic, after what happened he just wanted to see his parents and to be held in a tight embrace, never letting go. He was startled when the door opened and a nurse came in with his parents._

 _"_ _Mikey! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this happened! I'll never let this happen again I swear!" Mike's Mom was in tears looking at her beat up son who had a huge bandage on his arm from being sliced by a kitchen knife. She then went and held Mike in a embrace not wanting to let go. His father was also in tears sad that he couldn't help before this happened._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Mikey, this won't ever happen again." His dad said trying not to cry, he couldn't handle seeing his own child like this._

 _-END OF Flashbacks-_

"Huh? Wha? Oh hey Tom, sorry I drifted off." Mike apologized to his roommate, Tom Brown.

"Its okay so back to what you were saying, so you have worked for 6 months and get a raise? That's surprising, with a business like Freddy's Pizzeria I thought it would take at least a year or two to get a raise, but anyway congrats!" Tom praised, he once worked the day shift and Freddy's Pizzeria but quit after the first week because he got an offer to a better job at a technology company called Pear.

"Yeah thanks, I never asked you this but, how did the animatronics act in the day? Did they seem like they were, I dunno not really robotic?" Mike asked trying not to sound to weird.

Tom looked at him with an expression that said 'Hm let me think'. "Matter of fact I do think I saw Chi and she was talking to Blu and she looked pissed, I didn't know why a robot would act like that but I just ignored it because it was probably a bug or something." Tom stated then took a drink of his Latte from Sundollars.

"Hm ok" Mike said going back to the crossword puzzle he was working on.

-Cut-

"Boring as usual" Mike mumbled to himself while switching between cameras. Every since that one night the animatronics didn't bother him, so he didn't bother them. But he heard what sounded like grunting, he was going to go check it out but he decided it was nothing. He put the tablet down wandering what to do. He decided to find the animatronics and see if they did anything interesting, so he picked up his tablet to look for the old crew. He was looking for them on the tablet and found, in the Parts and Service room, they looked destroyed! Mike was just staring at the screen before saying "What the hell? How did this happen?"

Mike decided to go check this out because he was sure they wouldn't kill him. So he picked up his flashlight and headed to the Parts and Service room. He passed by several animatronics trying not to alert them because he was still a bit paranoid about being stuffed into a suit. When he got to the Parts and Service he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Huh? Why is this locked? Well it is night so I guess it makes sense hm whatever" Mike said quietly while looking for the key to unlock the door. "Got it!" he said to himself. He opened the door and found the old animatronics offline. He decided to expect the damage and found that each animatronic had a patch open in the back of there head with an empty lot that was labeled: POWER SUPPLY- DO NOT REMOVE WHILE ANIMATRONIC IS ONLINE. Huh why is this gone? Mike thought. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when someone spoke behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" It was Fred.

"I didn't do anything I just found them like this on the cameras" Mike stated trying not to sound scared.

"Urgh" Mike could tell he was mad, "If you didn't do this who did huh? THEY WERE FINE TODAY!" Fred said sounding like he wanted to rip Mike apart.

"I don't know! I'll look on the tapes try to find out what happened okay?" Mike wanted to run because he thought Fred was going to stuff in a suit.

-In The Office-

"Okay they're fine, recharging uhhh. What? Somebody blocked the camera! That means someone broke in, crap. Is anyone else offline?" Mike said sounding worried.

"Um let me think. No, there isn't anyone else recharging, wait if someone broke in does that mean he could sti-" Fred was cut off by a scream that sounded like a man but was really high pitched.

-Transition to Dining Room-

"AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL HOW ARE YOU ONLINE!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE ITS NOT IN YOU'RE PROGRAMMING! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO TALK LIKE TH-AAHAHAHHA HELP!" The intruder screamed while dangling off the ground because Mangle picked him up by the shoulders.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" **Please note mangle is not messed up and looks like foxy but with the different colors and she has a bowtie on her head.** "Answer me! How? And who are you?" Mangle said a bit annoyed and angry because he wasn't answering.

"There he is!" Fred said angrily.

"Huh?" Mangle turned around to see Fred along with Mike walking towards her, both looking upset for some reason, 'Why do they look so angry? Is it because of this jerk?' Mangle wandered but stopped when Fred told her to set him down. "But he will probably run" Fred stepped toward her and she gave the man to him acting like he was a ragdoll.

Mike watched Fred pin the man against the wall. "Who are you?" Mike stated, upset because he's pretty sure he did those things to the old animatronics. "Huh? Who are you?" Mike took a step forward toward the man.

"H-he-help! C-ca-ca-can't b-b-bre-breath!" The man stuttered trying to get air but couldn't with Fred's big hands around his neck.

"Fred! You're choking him! Let him breath!" Mike said trying not to sound bossy because he didn't want to become stuffing for a suit.

Fred let go of the man who was then hacking for air. "Th-thank y-you" The man stuttered trying to get his breath back. "My name is Ph-Phil" He then calmed and started to breath normally before going back to shaking because of the animatronics staring at him which now included Blu and Chi who was followed by BB.

"Okay you wanna tell me why you are in here?" Mike stated trying to sound intimidating, which he did. After a few seconds Phil ran off and accidentally towards the Prize Room and saw the present, he was going to hide in it but when he was two feet away The Marionette called Leve ( **Pronounced Lev** ) jumped out of it and grabbed him around the neck with his tentacles, when Mike got there and saw the puppet he slightly trembled because the puppet was staring him straight in the eyes before it asked who he is. Mike never saw the puppet and it never saw him "I'm Mike, the night guard."

"Oh and I guess you want to talk to this fellow who I can only guess broke in?" The puppet said in a voice that was quite friendly.

"Yes I do" Mike said

"P-please d-don't hurt me." Phil stuttered trying not to cry.

"I won't hurt you, but I know some other people might, seeing what you did to the originals." Mike said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-i-i-i…" Phil started to say but just stuttered and stopped speaking, knowing he'd been caught. He was going to say something but Leve interrupted.

"Wait, what did he do? Did he hurt them?" Leve sounded worried which supprised Mike because Leve looked like something from a horror movie or a person who was real tough and sounded like a brute.

"He" Mike sighed "He did hurt the originals, he took out their power supply and ruined them. I'm not gonna say what because it's disturbing." Mike grabbed the bridge of his nose "Now Phil tell me, why are you here?" Phil just stared at him thinking of what to say, he then started grinning and chuckling.

"Why am I here? I came to do something and I did it. I know they won't fix up the originals so all I had to do was break them hehe they look better this way. Hehe plus I destroyed their power supply and I doubt the company will get a new one being cheap and all hehe. If only they could have felt it heh-" He was cut off by a slap to the face from Leve which left a big red mark on his right cheek along with a small bruise.

By that time Fred was there and he was angry, they could feel pain even when they were offline. "THEY COULD FEEL THE PAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Fred then walked up to him and Leve let Phil fall to the floor but was then picked up by Fred who then said, "They could feel it you bitch, it was probably MORE PAIN THAN YOU HAVE EVER FELT!" Fred was clearly angry especially. He would have thrown him against the wall but didn't want Mike to get in trouble "Well" Fred sighed "Better call the police Mike."

"No" Mike stated "They wouldn't understand what the originals felt, he hurt animatronics so I guess you get to judge him, don't make a mess I'll be in my office." Mike swiftly made his way to the office and once there he could here Phil cry. He decided he would deal with it later, it was only 3:07 AM so he had some time left before he had to clock out. While Mike was sitting down he was startled by Leve. "Y-y-you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Sorry, I haven't gone out of my box for a while. So I decided to come get to know you a bit if you have time." Leve said sounding once again friendly.

"O-ok I haven't really got anything to do. Uh what was you name?" Mike asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Leve"

"Cool. So why do you want to get to know me?" Mike said sounding less nervous.

"I dunno, just bored I guess. So how long have you been here, Mike was it?" Leve asked politely.

"Yeah, uh I've been here 6 months." Mike answered trying to sound friendly and not shocked he was talking to a puppet that had tentacles.

"Ok, my second question is, is it true the company won't fix them?" Leve questioned with the smallest bit of worry in his voice.

"I-i-I don't know, judging by how the company acts I don't think they will. Sadly" Mike said starting to get sad, which was obvious to Leve.

"Why are getting sad? Don't you have a grudge against them because they try to kill you?" Leve asked back to his friendly voice.

"No, they don't try to kill me anymore they just leave me alone. But I was getting sad because I remember them from when I was a kid and they made people smile a lot and they still do. It's just a shame the company is so cheap and full of themselves they can't repair them. Ugh." Mike sighed but then an idea came to his head "Wait a second! I have a Masters degree in engineering! I could repair them! All I would have to do is get some parts, some paint, and I would have to create a power supply that can power them, it's actually not that hard!" Mike said happy that he will have something to do. "I'll just have to talk to the manager about letting me work on them." Mike included with a thought of annoyance because the manager was a jackass.

"You can really? You would fix them?! Thank you so much, they will be so happy!" Leve said excited that his friends would be fixed. "But what if the manager says no and they just leave them to rot?" Leve said now getting sad.

"Oh he will say yes, if he didn't I would tell the higher ups and they'll get mad at the manager." Mike stated with a smirk.

"That is good" a voice out of nowhere quietly but was still heard by Mike who turned to look at him but he quickly went back into the vent he came out of. _'That was too close, I should have just stayed quiet ugh!'_

"Huh, thought I heard someone. Oh well, so don't tell the other okay?" Mike said making it clear he didn't want them to know yet.

"Ok" Leve said before leaving to go back to his box.

 _It was 5:57 AM_

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

 **One more thing, I am planning to upload the next chapter during this weekend, just wanted to let you know, I will try to update every day or two.**

 **BYE! I LUV YOU! Peace out, Peace in.**

 **Checkout my blog at .com**

 **\- Dr Levoda**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! So here is the second chapter, sorry it is short, I'm tired and had things to do today. I also got distracted. But anyway I would like to say thanks to those who read this. I LUV YOU! Peace out, peace in.**

 **WARNING YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Mike sat patiently on a chair, he was waiting for his manager, Charlie. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard the door open, it was his manager.

"Oh Mike it a surprise to see you here." Charlie said sounding like he needed a cup of coffee.

"Huh? Oh right, well I need to tell you something" Mike stated trying to stay awake.

"Is that so? Well come with me to my office and we'll talk" With that Charlie walked off with Mike following him, to his office.

-In The Manager's Office-

"Sir, there was a break in. The intruder ran off before I could get him, but he damaged the originals…" Mike said with a small sigh.

"What? A break in? And what did he do to the originals? Oh this isn't good. Not at all." Charlie said with very obvious worry.

"Well if you follow me I can just show you the tapes." Mike said, and with that he headed to his office with Charlie not far behind.

-In Mike's Office-

When they arrived Mike showed him the tapes for the camera. Mike's manager let out a long sigh before saying, "This is bad, I-i-I don't think the company will send someone to fix them and I don't have the money to get someone myself. _Shit_." Charlie was frustrated but that was put on hold when Mike spoke up.

"I could do it, Sir." Mike stated before Charlie looked at him and asked him how, he could fix them. So Mike told him how he has a degree in engineering and could fix them himself.

"Well if you can Mike I could get the company to give you a raise, but after they are fixed so the company doesn't get to mad." Charlie said with a small sigh, he knew dealing with the higher up was a pesky and annoying process, so with that Mike said his goodbyes and went to go get some rest.

-Cut-Time is 2:45 PM-

 **BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEP**

With that annoying sound Mike snoozed his alarm before getting up, sad that his good dream ended. He went to go take a shower which was cold do to some maintenance being done in his apartment complex. When he was done with his cold shower he brushed his teeth then his hair before getting dressed to go walk to MrRonalds to get his favorite Chicken Nuggets. _Mmmmmm chicken nuggets_ , Mike thought when he opened the door and smelled the delicious smell of fries. After he got the food he headed to the hardware store to get the parts he needs.

-Cut-Time is 4:37 PM-

"Hi Mike!" Charlie said sounding much better thanks to his coffee. "The originals are in the same place, also make sure not to make a mess." After he said that he ran off to a kid who was crying because she dropped her candy.

-Parts and Service Room-

 _Even creepier like this_ , Mike thought when he closed the door behind him. "Time to get to work" Mike said under his breath. **FAST FORWARD TO 9 PM CLOSING TIME**. _That should do just need to turn them on, I just hope they don't try to kill me_. After Mike turned them on they sprang up and looked at Mike, anger on their faces. "H-hey d-don't kill me" Mike said starting to worry with the way they were staring at him.

"What happened?" Bonnie said with anger in and voice "Why are you here?" When he said that Mike gathered up his thoughts and said them.

"T-there was a break in, somebody damaged you guys badly, so I just fixed you u p, its about 9'o 7 PM." Mike gulped still worried but his worries ended when the animatronics calmed down.

"What happened to the person who broke in?" Freddy asked with a slight bit of anger "I want to rip out his throat" Freddy said with anger back on his face.

"Fred dealed with him, I don't know how but I think it might have resulted in death or just a lot of pain." Mike said with understanding about the pain they felt, "Fred did tell me you would have felt the pain. I'm sorry it happened." Mike included and he knew Fred was right with the look on there faces.

"Thank you for fixing us," Chica interrupted Mike's thoughts. "It actually made the pain go away, so thank you for that." Mike was a little bit shocked with how nice Chica was.

"Y-you're welcomed, I knew a lot of kids would be sad with you guys gone, I also knew the company wouldn't fix you so I decided to do it myself." Mike said, happy he did something the actually mattered to someone. "Well I have to go now so goodbye." And with that Mike ran off to go home so he could do some stuff before work.

-Cut-Time 11:57-

Mike walked in to the office once again ignoring the animatronics gaze at him. He brought a notepad with him because he wanted to create a robot, it sounded like something fun to do while he was bored. While he was thinking of how to start he heard a noise. He jolted up from his chair when he heard only to get spooked again when he saw Leve staring him in the face. "Oh h-hey Leve y-you scared me you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Mike sighed calming down from the sudden scare he had.

"Sorry about that, I didn't try to scare you, I knocked." Leve sounded happy and chuckled a bit "You did have a funny reaction in all honesty." Leve didn't try to scare him but he did give him a funny reaction. "I wanted to thank you for fixing the originals they were actually pretty happy and grateful you fixed them." Leve was going to say more when a certain fox came up to the door, Mike got scared once again.

"Tha' we are mate" Foxy said with a brilliant pirate accent. "Me friends an' I are ver' grate fer yer actions." Foxy stated smiling gratefully.

"Y-you guys really need to work on not sneaking up on people." Mike said breathing slightly heavy, but after a couple seconds he calmed down. "But you're welcome I hope I didn't mess anything up. Did I?" Mike said hoping he made sure to put everything back in place.

"Ya put ever'thin back in er place. Bu' It wa' wort' yer reaction." Foxy said sounding again like a magnificent pirate. "Ya real' fix som' o' problem" Foxy ended with.

"Well you're welcome for that and if you ever come back make sure to let me know you're here or on you're way." Mike said when Leve said he had to go. He saw Foxy approaching him.

-YAOI SCENE RIGHT HERE WARNING-

"Il remeba dat. Bu' I oughta sher me gratitude~" With that Foxy approached Mike and started rubbing Mikes bulge with a seductive smile on his face.

"Wha-what the fuck! AH! Stop it! Don't t-" Mike was cut off when Foxy kissed him. Mike was in a daze, Foxy's tongue felt so good rubbing the insides of his mouth, the kiss was like heaven. When they were making out Mike felt something press against him but he didn't pay attention, he was too into the kiss. He was broke out of his thoughts when Foxy bent him over the desk. "W-wha-what are you going to do?" Mike said only assuming one thing.

 _He's going to fuck me! How do they have these parts what the fuck?!_

"I gonna show yer me gratitude" Foxy said with a seductive voice. "I wan' ya' to kno' ho' grateful I are." Foxy then pulled down Mike's pant and penetrated his rectum.

"Ah ah oh it f-f-fuck me. Ahhhh aaahhhh" Mike started to moan as Foxy shoved his length far into Mikes anus hitting right against his prostate. "Aahh right there ahhhh fuuuuck me ahhh. Ooohhh" Mike was groaning only wanting more. He loved the feeling of Foxy's cock inside of him, the fur on Foxy's cock made Mike feel at heaven. As Foxy was thrusting him, Mike's anal juice made Foxy's rock hard cock lubricant, allowing him to go faster.

"I hope ya accep' me thanks" Foxy whispered in Mike's ear as they both came, Foxy's cum shooting straight up his intestines. Mike on the other hand, he came all over the desk with some papers getting ruined. "I best be gettin' back-back-back-back-back-baaaaa-" All of the sudden Foxy's voice went robotic as he was glitching out, but after a few seconds, Foxy shut down with some steam coming from him.

"Foxy? Foxy? Can you hear me? What the hell? Why are you steaming? F- oh wait a second." Mike saw Foxy's eyes were all black, indicating he was turned off. "How the hell?" Mike went to grab the phone but remembered it was only 4:03 AM. "Can't call Charlie, shit. I don't know if I should try turning him back on. I hope he isn't broken from when I repaired him, oh no, could the others do this? Did I do something wrong when fixing them? This isn't good." Mike was almost panicking but calmed down when he remembered he doesn't know how this happened, hell he only knows they shutdown, something more could have happened. Mike decided he should use his laptop to see if he can find what's wrong.

-10 Minutes later-END OF YAOI SCENE-

 _Ok everything is fine so far_ , Mike thought. _I_ _wander if it was some sort of update or he just needs to be cleaned, after what happened_. "Ok everything looks fine here, just need to check the ne- Shit." Mike found what looked to be a virus, a human made virus. _Shit! This doesn't look good, this virus seems to replicate every time its deleted, which must mean there is another code replicating it, I just need to search for replicaters_. Mike was currently mad, he never thought about a virus! _I can't believe this guy was smart enough to put a virus in them_.

"What's going on?" It was Freddy

"AH! Jeez don't scare someone like that please!" Mike cried "Ok, so it seems that Foxy has a virus, it was human made, which means Phil put the virus here. It also means you and the other originals might have it to." Mike ended with that before continuing to remove the virus. "So I might have to check all of you originals for the virus." Mike said. "Ok there we go that should do it."

With that Mike turned Foxy on, when Foxy was conscious he said, "Wha' tha hell? How di' I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Mike interrupted "You just came in here and started bugging out." "You had a virus that I just removed, I think Phil put it there." Mike said before turning to Freddy,

"Freddy, I'm gonna have to check you for that virus now." After Mike said that, Freddy made a face that said 'You must be crazy!' But after a short few seconds Freddy agreed then went up to the side of the computer. "I just need to shut you down and plug this in." Mike mentioned before getting approval from Freddy. When he turned him off, Foxy walked up to Mike from behind, grabbing him around the waste and whispering in his ear.

" _I do remember_. Ya better remove tha film, we ca' stage wha you said I di'." With that Foxy kissed Mike's neck before they filmed something to put in place of what they did.

-5 Minutes later 4:27 AM-

"Ok there we go. Just gotta turn you on." Mike flipped Freddy's power button on. "I fully removed the virus from you so you should be all good." When Mike said that Freddy headed toward the door. "Oh and can you tell Chica and Bonnie they need to see me. If you want to tell them what's happening." Freddy turned toward Mike and nodded before running off to get Bonnie and Chica.

-4:57 AM- LITTLE BIT OF M/M KISSING

"Well that's all done I guess you two can go now and do whatever it is you do." Mike stated to Bonnie and Chica who he just removed the virus from. After he said that Chica left but Bonnie stayed. "Is there something else you want Bonnie?" Mike questioned before Bonnie went up to Mike only half a foot away.

"I want to thank you for what you did." When Bonnie said that Mike could only assume Bonnie also wanted to " _Show his Gratitude_ ". But still Mike didn't really know so he simply said thank you. "Oh yea one more thing." Right when he finished 'thing' his tongue was in Mike's mouth and once again Mike was dazed.

 _Do they all kiss like this?_ Mike questioned himself. Bonnie was forcing his tongue to the back of Mike's throat. "Aaahhh" Mike groaned before Bonnie stopped the kiss.

"Thank you." With those to words Bonnie headed to the door, when he was only inches away he turned towards a dazed Mike, saving the feeling in his memories. "Also I know what Foxy did and I'll be back tomorrow night." When Bonnie left the room about 15 minutes had passed since he finished removing the virus.

 _Wow I can't believe we kissed that long. Wait he knows what Foxy did? And did he just imply he was going to fuck me tomorrow night? Shit. Well I have some time left, so why not play some video games?_

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and please give suggestions. I will try to upload the next chapter soon though, I am not to sure what else to write about besides Bonnie X Mike. I think I will try to add some sort of action. But whatever. I LUV YOU! Peace out, Peace in!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, there is some more YAOI in this story along with a twist. I also want to thank Shep3rdOfFire and Smling Lemon for their reviews, I want to say to both of them, I HAVE A PLAN! Also anyone else who has suggestions be sure to tell me them. Well anyway I LUV YOU! Peace out, Peace in! Bye!**

 **-Dr. Levoda**

* * *

 **BEEP-BEEP-BE-**

Before the alarm clock could finish, Mike brought down his fist, harder than he meant to. After Mike did that he unconsciously went to take a nice shower. While he was taking off his clothes to take a shower he was a bit mad his dream ended, it was about this person who was really strong, and somehow this man's skin looked normal but nothing could damage or pierce it. This person he met led him on an adventure before saying something to him that he couldn't quite remember. As Mike was thinking back to his dream, trying to remember it, he got into his shower. But like an idiot, Mike left his over-comfortable socks on; this of course made Mike annoyed so he slipped off the soggy sock, but once again did something like an idiot. He was curious what it smelled like, so he smelt it that was probably a worse choice then not quitting after the first night at Freddy's.

-After Shower and Dressing-

After Mike put on a clean pair of socks he headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Lets see, hm, eggs, bacon, potatoes, tortillas. Hey that sounds like a pretty good breakfast burrito!" Mike casually said to himself. He quickly grabbed out the ingredients and began to make a delicious breakfast burrito.

-Cut-Time is 5:56 PM-Home-

"Come on COME ON GOD DAMNIT YOU STUPID GAME!" Mike was playing a very, no impossibly hard game in which he had been trying the past 4 weeks to beat the 7th level. It was stressing him out but he wasn't a quitter so he just gave it a break to go do something to make him relax. While he was thinking about something relaxing and/or to help with the stress, there was a loud knock on the door which scared Mike because he was so deep in thought. _'God damn it!'_ Mike thought before going up to the door. "Who is it?" Mike asked the stranger.

"It's me" the stranger said in a very deep voice.

"Oh, hey Scott." Mike said while unlocking the door. After it was open and Mike let Scott in he asked "Want something to drink? I got some milk and juice along with a couple sodas, but I also have some regular water if you want." Mike included locking the front door.

"Tap or bottle?"

"Both"

"I'll take milk"

"If you wanted milk instead of water why did you asked tap or bottle?"

"To annoy you"

"Ugh, whatever here take your milk." Mike said handing a cup of glass to Scott. "So why are you over here? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yeah, uh well some stuff happened, I need to ask you something." Scott looked at Mike like he was about to burst into a panic attack.

"Uh ok? Why do you look so…. Panicked?" Mike asked slightly worried about his friend while also thinking some things like _'Did he do drugs? Did he meet some bad people? Why is he like this?_ Mike mentally punched himself for thinking Scott would do something stupid like drugs.

"Well you see something happened to me, last night. It was really strange and I didn't know who else to talk to." Scott couldn't tell but Mike was starting to think something weird is happening, he thought about Scott coming over like this earlier this day, but he just shrugged it off.

"What happened? Don't tell me you did something illegal." Mike was hoping this wasn't the case.

"What? No. W-what happened was, I was going shopping when all of the sudden my head started killing me and I thought I would pass out." Mike was trying to think where this could be going. "But I didn't instead I-I-I think I was moving, but it wasn't like moving it felt like I was being ripped apart while flying and I ended up appearing down the street near my apartment, the strange thing is, that's where I was thinking of before I got there. I guess I came over here since you've read about some psychological stuff, and have a degree in it." Scott mostly blabbed it all out but Mike could understand what he was saying.

"Um well, that is strange, I don't know much but I do know that you could have simply blacked out or something. It could have bee-" Mike was cut off when Scott grabbed his head and started to scream but did his best to muffle his crys.

"M-M-Mike p-p-please help me it h-h-hurts! I can't handl-" Scott all of a sudden disappeared right before Mike's eyes putting him in shock.

"W-W-What the hell? Scott? What the fuck just happened? God it's cheesy but did he tele-" Mike was cut off from his train of thoughts when his phone rang. It was Scott.

"Mike? Hello? Was I just at your apartment?" Scott said sounding tired.

"Y-yeah and what the _fuck_ just happened? You fucking disappeared!" Mike might have seemed angry but he was a bit scared an really confused.

"What? It was real? Wait does that mean I… Teleported? Holy shit this is amazing!" Scott sounded like he was never in pain. "If I can teleport does that mean I can tell physics to fuck its self?" Scott was happy and the way he asked that question made it seem like physics was his brother he was trying to beat.

"I guess? I don't really know what to say. This is amazing! Well, except that it hurts a lot from what I saw." Mike was astounded. _'He can teleport? Fucking teleport? This is amazing!_ '

"It didn't hurt as much as last time, maybe it's like working out, hard at first but gets easier. You know what? I'm gonna try something, hold on a second." Scott hanged up the phone, Mike was curious what he was going to do. Though he had an idea _'What a retar-'_ "AAhh! That hurt, but not as much as last time, it's really quite fun. Minus the pain of course."

"I still can't believe that by best friend has fucking superpowers! This is amazing!" Mike was impressed, most people would be if they found out their best friend could fucking teleport. "Well you better take your car back, we can celebrate later but right now I need to do somethings."

"Ok see you later, I wonder if it hurts less if it's a shorter distant. Lets find ooOOOWWW. B-bye M-MIKe!" With that last word he vanished. Mike looked out the window to see his friend panting a little bit before shaking his head to say it is the same.

-Cut-Time is 11:37 PM-

Mike pulled up to Freddy's a little early before his shift. He was surprised to see his manager still here. Mike walked inside towards his manager's office when he saw Bonnie looking at him out of the corner of his eye; Mike didn't stop and acted like he didn't see Bonnie. When he got into his manager's office Charlie was sitting at his desk doing what looked to be some sort of book keeping for the pizzeria. Charlie heard Mike when he opened the door and simply said "Oh hey Mike, is it really almost 12? I thought it was more like 10. Oh well do you need something?" Charlie asked.

"Um, no I was just wandering what you were doing to be here so late."

"Oh, well I just had some extra stuff to do like book keeping and sorts." Charlie answered

"Ok, when do you think you're gonna be done, cause its going to be 12 soon and with the light on its going to use more of the power." Mike said, even though it wasn't limited anymore Charlie didn't know that.

"I will be done in a couple minutes." Charlie replied before going back to his work.

-12 AM-Charlie is gone- **WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME YAOI IN THIS SCENE** -

Mike was casually sitting in his office thinking about Scott and his amazing power. _'I can't believe I know someone with real life superpowers! But how did he get it? Hm maybe he is an alien, or he could be some sort of mutant, hell he might have some sort of permanent sickness that gave him his abilities, I wonder if there are more people like him. Oh well maybe someday I'll find out._ ' Mike thought before a certain purple bunny came into the room.

"Hey Mikey~" Bonnie said in a seductive way. For some reason Mike liked machines more than people. He didn't know why, he thought it was like how some people get turned on by pain or something like that.

"H-hey Bonnie" Mike answered kind of shock by his sudden appearance, but not so much knowing he was coming. Bonnie approached Mike to kiss him, Bonnie thought Mike would just stay there or back away, but he jumped up to kiss him, wanting this to happen to him.

Bonnie sure was enjoying the kiss; his ears were wiggling while they were wrestling each other's tongue over dominance in their mouths. Mike was surprising Bonnie which how much force he was using, but Bonnie won. They kissed for about 5 minutes before Bonnie broke it only to bend Mike over the desk and pull his pants down. Bonnie got out his cock and started to tease Mike only putting in the tip then taking it out. After Bonnie was done teasing Mike he put his cock all the way in enjoying the warmth and tightness of Mike's asshole. Mike started moaning Bonnie's name but tried to keep quite. Bonnie was thrusting in and out of Mike, his furry cock hitting Mike's prostate shooting Mike unbelievable amounts of pleasure. He loved Bonnie's furry cock brushing his insides, Bonnie's cock was a little bigger than Foxy's who at the moment was spying on them, he knew Bonnie knew what he did to Mike, so he wanted to do the same. Foxy was thinking, when Bonnie looked his way, luckily he didn't spot him, but Foxy wasn't the only one spying on them, Leve also saw, he was surprised but thought he could somehow get in with Mike, he decided to wait until Bonnie was gone. While Bonnie was shoving his long cock into Mike's rear, Bonnie would pull Mike back to kiss him and jack him off a bit. After continuous moans from both Bonnie and Mike, Bonnie came inside of Mike filling him up with loads of cum, this made Mike feel even more pleasure, making him cum all over the desk, lucky for Mike it didn't ruin anything so it was an easy clean up. All he had to do was make a loop of him sitting down checking cameras to put in place of what they did.

"That was great Bonnie." Mike said panting because of how fast Bonnie was going.

-5:53 AM-Mike's office-

They had sex 7 more times, lasting for a long time. They both enjoyed this and Mike even got a blowjob from Bonnie.

"Thank you Mikey~" Bonnie said after kissing him, "I enjoyed you." Mike would have thought that was really cheesy if he didn't feel so high from the pleasure.

"You're welcome Bonnie and also thank you." After that another kiss was exchanged and Bonnie said goodbye before heading to the stage. Leve then stepped in.

"Hey Mike" Leve said shocking Mike. "I saw what you did and I think I'll be visiting you tomorrow night." Leve stated, but before Mike could say something Leve walked up to him and kissed him while putting his tentacles in Mike's pants and wrapping them around his cock. Mike would have cum instantly but held back while Leve slipped some more tentacles in that were rubbing Mike's asshole. Leve took them out and just kissed Mike before breaking it to look at the clock, It was 5:58 AM. "I have to go, but I will see you here tomorrow night~" Leve walked out to go back to his box.

"What the fuck is happening? Did I just promise sex again with another animatronic?" Mike thought to himself. _'This is getting weird and HOW THE HELL DO THEY HAVE THOSE PARTS? Damn their creator must be messed up or something.'_ Mike stopped thinking when the bell rang signaling 6 AM. Mike walked to the doors only to stop when he saw a note on the doors it said:

 **HE IS COMING, YOU CAN'T STOP HIM.**

"What the hell?" Mike muttered before heading out the door, thinking it was strange that someone wrote a note saying it and who could have written it? _'Well the animatronics might be able to, I mean they can do other things.'_

-Cut-Time is 4:21 PM-Mike's apartment-

Mike was looking for something to eat, he thought about some steak, but it would take to long so he decided some Bell's Tacos would be good. Mike head to the door before being stopped by someone, who was in the apartment, this made Mike turn around about to punch the intruder, but it was Scott. "How the hell did you get in here?!" Mike said, angry his friend had scared him that much.

"I teleported, I've been getting better at it and it isn't that painful anymore. I also found out I could teleport things with me, I mean it was obvious with my clothes staying on." Scott said in a very happy voice, which was normal for him.

"Oh ok, well good job I guess? Wait a second! Can you teleport people?" Mike looked at Scott before he answered.

"I never tried it, but I guess trying things are good so why not?!"

"Ok do you think you could take me to Bell's Tacos? I'm quite hungry and I thought it sounded good."

"Well I'm also hungry so why not? Lets go." With that last word, Scott grabbed Mike and teleported them in an alley beside Bell's Tacos so they wouldn't be seen appearing out of nowhere. Because Scott teleported a human it hurt more, but not that much more.

They grabbed their food and were about to teleport home when someone tried to mug them, Scott was thinking if he tried to teleport away, since it cause him pain would make the mugger shoot, but Scott thought he would be fast enough if he tried to conceal the pain. So he grabbed Mike but this made the mugger jump a bit, so he was about to shoot when Mike put his hands up in front of him and said "Wait don't shoot we'll give you the mone-" Mike was cut off when the mugger said he couldn't move and started freaking out, by this time Scott decided not to teleport away because he didn't want someone to know his power. Mike put his hands down and the mugger was able to move again, he decided it would be best to kill them since they saw his face. But once again Mike put his hands in front of him and said "Please don't shoot we won't tell anyone we promise." Once again the mugger couldn't move. Mike was confused but then realized something he put his hands down and the mugger could move, he then put them up and he could. "Holy shit" Mike said before backing up along with Scott, he kept his hands up until he was far away.

"What was that? Why couldn't he move?" Scott asked confused.

"Because of me." Mike said which made Scott have a face that said What?

"How?"

"When I put my hands up he couldn't move, I then took them down and he could, I did this a couple times and I realized it was me. Wait I have telekinesis? Holy shit!" Mike was amazed and Scott was a bit shocked, he then teleported them back to Mike's apartment.

"I can't believe this, we both have fucking superpowers! Holy shit!" Scott was so happy just like Mike.

"I know this is incredible! I'm gonna test it out some more." Mike then put his hand out towards salt shaker, he then made it fly straight into his hands. "I feel amazing! If we both have superpowers does this mean other people could? Holy shit. Hold on! I have an idea! We should go to a crowded area and freak people out! I could start moving object while you teleported people! They would freak out!"

"That sounds amazing, but where are some crowded areas?" Scott thought for a second then said, "How about the mall?"

-6:03 PM- At the Mall-

They teleported into the mall, luckily no one saw them, they then put their plan in action. Mike made two flower pots raise in the air and made them spin. A lot of people came over and more things started to fly. The mall staff had no clue what was going on. Then people started appearing and disappearing, this made people freak out and made some people wander how they set this up. Almost everyone in the mall was watching this show, some people were even teleported into the air and being caught by Mike's telekinesis. Unlike Scott's power it didn't hurt Mike and he would get stronger with every object he would use his power on. He ended the show by making a shape of the word 'Bye!' with the things he was controlling. After this awesome show Scott teleported both of them back to Mike's apartment to chill until Mike had to go to work.

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to say I put in the powers because I have a plan! Anyway, I LUV YOU! Peace out, Peace in! Bye!**

 **-Dr. Levoda**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is some YAOI and other stuff. I am grateful for all you people liking this and reading it. Peace in, Peace out! Bye!**

 **-Dr. Levoda**

* * *

-11:07 PM-Mike's Apartment-

' _Just have to *grunt* move it'_ Mike thought as he tried to move his couch. _'What am I doing? I have a fucking superpower!'_ Mike looked at the couch and used his amazing superpower to move that couch and flip it right side up. It was on its side because him and Scott was seeing how powerful Scotts got.

-FLASHBACK-

" _Ok so you should stand back, I'm gonna try to teleport really fast in a small circle okay? I don't know what will happen, but I don't wanna teleport into you, that would be weird." Scott said to Mike, who was thinking of Scott teleporting inside of him, making him explode._

" _Ok just try not to get hurt or ruin stuff."_

" _Yeah, yeah, ok here I go." Scott then started teleporting in a circle, really fast. He was going so fast it looked like he was teleporting inside of himself. After a little bit he lost footing and teleported in the wrong place which ultimately made him fly at the wall but quickly tried to teleport on the couch, but do to something, he launched the couch, luckily Mike caught it with his abilities._

" _DAMN! Dude be careful! Are you okay? Didn't get hurt to bad did you?" Mike asked the dizzy Scott who was lying on the floor panting. "That didn't look to good."_

" _Yeah, ugh, I'm fine just lost balance or something and accidentally teleported towards the wall and with the momentum I had I flew at it, so I tried to land somewhere safe like the couch but I think I missed ugh." "Wait a second! What if I teleport continuously in the air? Would that work? Damn, I think I'm gonna try it." Scott quickly stood up._

" _Wo-wo-woah not now right?" Mike asked, he was worried if Scott tried to essentially fly, he would get more hurt. "You almost got really hurt with what you just did! I don't think you should try right now."_

" _I guess you're right, but I'm gonna try later." Scott said. "Hold on, couldn't you use your telekinesis to lift you up and make you fly?"_

" _I could but not right now. It's what, 10 PM? I have to fix this mess up and you're gonna help me fix this up!" Mike said right before Scott teleported off while saying 'Bye gotta go!' He wished Scott would have helped but now he has to do it himself._

-End Of FLASHBACK-

Mike started moving things back in place, things would fly across the room into their proper place, it made Mike feel powerful. He didn't just fix the couch, he made all of his apartment clean, organizing things, picking up crumbs. Just for fun he re-arranged some stuff, making his apartment looking nice.

 **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Mike was a bit shocked, the only person to knock on his door would be Scott, but now he would just teleport in. Who could it be? Mike went towards the door and opened it, he saw a girl who looked like she had the flu or something, she was pale and looked like she was really sick.

"Are you Mike Schmidt? I need to speak to Mike Schmidt." The strange woman asked.

"Yeah, are you okay? You look like shit." Mike asked, confused but also concerned.

"Can I come in? My name is Vanessa." Mike nodded I bit confused. "I came here because I didn't know where to go, I know you don't know me but I know you. You are the Mike Schmidt with the telekinesis right?" Mike was stunned, his head spinning and going into a million different places.

"Who are you? And how do you know that?" Mike questioned the girl.

"I'm not really sure, I just woke up, near this pizzeria place with the thought of you in my head, I don't know why it just happened. But I think there was another person I was thinking of he had teleportation and his name was something that started with an S, I can't remember and I don't feel right. I think I-I-" She passed out falling to the floor, luckily Mike caught her with his powers. He then moved her to the couch and laid her down then pulled out his phone to call Scott. Scott then teleported to him while the phone was ringing.

"Hey, whats up?" Mike pointed to the girl. "Who the hell is that? Why is she unconscious?" Scott asked.

"She came to my door and asked if I was Mike Schmidt. Then she asked if I was the one with the telekinesis. She said she woke up near a pizzeria, I think it might be the one I work at. She said she woke up with two people in her head, one was me and she said the other one had teleportation and his name started with an S. I think she was talking about you Scott. Anyway I need you to watch her and call me, don't teleport, call me when she wakes up, though I might just ignore it, because I can't be distracted at work. Well I gotta go. Do you think you can do that?" Scott nodded.

"I guess."

"Ok well see ya later, I have some coffee and try not to fall asleep until I get back." Mike walked to the door and went to work.

-12:13 AM-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria- **WARNING THERE WILL BE YAOI THIS SCENE** -

Mike was sitting down recollecting what has happened, _'So Scott makes a mess, wants to fly, leaves, I clean up, girl knocks on door, says she woke up near my work, knows about my pow-'_ Mike swore he almost had a heart attack when he saw Leve, to be honest, he was about to use his power but controlled himself. "Hey L-Leve. Could you knock next time?"

"Sorry about that Mikey~" Leve said staring into Mike's soul. He walked up to Mike who thought he would get lost in Leve's gaze. He was a few inches away from Mike when he pulled out his tentacles. His tentacles grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. "You're so handsome Mikey~" Leve placed his lips on Mikes pulling both of them into a deep passionate kiss, with the tentacles he brought both of them closer each other feeling the others body heat, Mike didn't know why Leve had heat, but he assumed it was all the machines running. Leve's tentacles slipped their way into Mike's pants. The tentacles started stroking Mike's already stiff cock with some of them stroking his back door.

Leve moved Mike onto the desk on his back continuing to kiss deeper and deeper, each others tongues fighting over dominance. Leve pulled Mike's pants down and used his own hands to stroke both of their lengths in his right hand. He broke the kissed and lifted Mike's legs over his shoulders while lining up his cock with Mike's entrance, he then put the head in slowly putting the rest of his cock in Mike. When he was balls deep he started to thrust, slowly picking up pace until he was thrusting fast into Mike who was enjoying Leve's wonderful cock. Leve's cock wasn't furry, it was more like silk, or something that was really smooth. Mike kept groaning as Leve was pushing his massive cock into Mike's hole making it stretch. Mike was feeling ultimate pleasure, Leve's cock was hitting his prostate every time he thrusted. "Uhh, ahhh" was all Mike could say. He was feeling lots of pleasure.

Leve kept thrusting really fast. He leaned down and started to kiss Mike while thrusting into his warm, juicy, soft asshole. Leve loved that Mike could only moan, barely staying conscious while he was fucked on his desk. Leve was kissing Mike so much they were exchanging lots of saliva while they were savoring the taste of each other's tongues and mouth. After what seemed like a lifetime of pleasure Leve came in Mike's asshole, at the same time Mike released what seemed like an unusual amount of cum onto Leve who scooped it up in his hand and put it in his mouth. Leve swallowed Mike's cum smiling at the human beneath him who was panting for air. Leve put Mike's clothes back on him before kissing him goodbye and leaving while he was heading out the door he looked back at an unconscious Mike and smiled _'I think I love him'_ the puppet thought.

-Cut-Time is 4:36 AM- **END OF YAOI SCENE** -

 **RING-RING-RIIIING**

Mike's phone went off, waking him up from his dream. He picked it up and answered, "Whats up Scott?"

"She woke up, were you asleep? You sound like you just woke up from a good nap."

"Yeah, I fell asleep, crap! I can't believe I fell asleep, well I need to check the cameras I guess. Oh yeah Scott" Mike picked up his tablet and started checking the cameras. "I have some take out that you can have and the girl. Tell her I'll be there around 6:30 ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok well b- oh shit" Mike saw three people and several powered down animatronics, "Shit! Scott I gotta go three people broke in."

"Oh shit, don't hurt them to much."

"Ok bye" Mike hanged up, grabbed his torch and made his way to the intruders

"HEY YOU! DON'T MOVE!" Mike shone his torch at the intruders who took out a gun.

"You don't move! What ya gonna do? Shine light on us til' we die?" The middle intruder spoke up, with a southern accent.

"No something else, which you don't want to happen so I suggest putting the gun down." Mike said while he put the flashlight away.

"HA! Lets kill him."

"Oh well." Mike then used his power to make the guns fly away and then crushed them. He walked towards them while pushing them away with his powers, he then threw them across the room, landing near a table. "It looks like it's a bad night for you." The intruders stood up and looked like they saw a ghost, they then ran for the exit. "You're not going anywhere." He made them freeze while picking up his phone to call 911.

 **RING-RING-RING**

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hi my name is Mike Schmidt, I'm the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, there was a break in by three people, I have detained them."

"Ok we will send a car to get them."

"Ok, bye"

"Looks like you aren't good burglars. Sucks for you."

"W-W-What are you?"

"A person from your subconscious."

"Wha-" The burglar was cut off when Mike knocked them out, luckily the camera didn't see him use his power so he was good, but the animatronics were powered down. He went over to inspect them.

"Doesn't look like you guys are damaged." Mike used his power to pick all of them up and set them up in the proper position where they go.

"What just happened?" It was Mangle. She shocked Mike almost making him drop Bonnie.

"Uh, I, uh, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, how did you do that."

"I, uh, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"I found out, several days ago, that I had telekinesis, I fell asleep and when I woke up saw them with the rest of the animatronics and they were powered off. I don't know why they didn't get scared of animatronics that were moving at night but I don't know." Mangle just looked at Mike.

"Th-that was amazing! I didn't know telekinesis was real! I have heard them children talk about it, they said it wasn't possible, that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Mangle was smiling, she was so amazed that someone had a superpower.

"Thanks, I guess. You should get into position, there is gonna be a police officer coming to take them away." Mike put Bonnie into place and Mangle went back to Kids Cove.

-5:29 AM-

The cops pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Mike was waiting for them, he fixed the guns so they looked fine and used his powers to control the burglars so he could set up a scene so the police didn't see him use his powers.

The cops came in and one of them took Mike's statement while the other took the burglars to the car. After they got his statement and got the burglars into the car they took a look at the feed, everything looked normal, Mike snuck up behind the burglars and took them down. They left at 5:58 AM and Mike gathered his things and turned the animatronics on and filled them in on what happened in the minute he had until 6. When it turned six the animatronics turned off and Mike left.

-6:27 AM-Mike's Apartment-

Mike opened his door to see a tired Scott talking to Vaness, who looked at Mike when he came in. "Uh so Vanessa right? How do you know about are powers?"

"I don't know, I just woke up next to a pizzeria, I think it started with an F or something."

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria I think that's the pizzeria you woke up next to, I work the night shift at it."

"Oh, was that where you were?"

"Yeah" Mike honestly didn't know what to do, some girl who looked his age, woke up with only him and Scott in her head, found him at his apartment.

"So uh, you don't remember anything Vaness?" Scott asked.

"No, well kinda I'm remembering some stuff, I know I'm about 22, and my favorite color is red. I also think I had a power also, but I don't know." Mike and Scott look at each other then looked at Vaness.

"Hm," Mike said "Well, that interesting, I need to go sleep now, what are you going to do Vanessa?" Mike questioned "You could stay here or go with Scott or if you have somewhere to go."

"I think she should stay here," Scott said, "My apartment is a mess and I don't have much food or things to do."

"Ok, well you can watch T.V or use the computer." Mike told Vanessa who simply nodded.

"I think I'll watch some T.V I think there was a show I liked I think it was called Doctor something I can't remember, but I'll know it when I see it." Mike nodded before heading off to bed. Scott said bye and teleported away while Vanessa watched some T.V, South Park to be specific.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE PICK A POWER FOR VANESSA! HAVE TO GO BYE!**

 **-Dr. Levoda**


	5. UPDATE

**HELLO! So, I don't know when I can upload the next chapter, I'm still working on it. Since no one suggested a power for Vanessa, I will just give her pyrokinesis, which is like fire power. You can still suggest a power because I want to make it where they find out at the end of the chapter. I also want to say after the next chapter or two I might take a break because of thing IRL plus I have carpal tunnel in both wrists and I have been using the computer for a while so I will just take a break. So feel free to suggest anything for the story. Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm grateful you guys left reviews. So I decided Vanessa's power which is introduced kinda sloppy, but still it gets the message out. There isn't any YAOI in this chapter and I am going to do something to Leve (Marionette) that I hope you guys like. One more thing, I am thinking of making it so they go to New York and meet spiderman or something, so this fanfiction of FNAF will become more of a spiderman fanfiction. If you guys don't want that just say so and if you don't want it, this story might drift away from FNAF, but probably not for long, once I introduce this major enemy it will drift away from FNAF, so just say if you want either of those, if neither, than it will stay a FNAF fanfiction, anyway. Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

* * *

" _Run, run, RUN!" Mike heard someone say that behind him. He turned around to see a man with blood on his shirt and a bloody knife. Mike tried to scream but was cut off when the man slit his throat._ "AAHH!" Mike said in a shout as he was woken up by his nightmare. He heard footsteps and was ready to attack the intruder but Mike saw it was only Vanessa.

"Are you ok? I heard a shout and thought something happened," Vanessa asked Mike. Mike wondered why Vanessa was up right now because it was 12:17 PM and Vanessa looked really tired at 6:30 and seemed like she needed longer then that. "Oh yea, I don't sleep too much, usually 5 hours. I know it seems really bad but I'm still really healthy and not very tired. Hey I remembered something! I don't sleep much." Vanessa seemed better than before.

"Okay, well since I'm up now, do you want some breakfast? I got some eggs and bacon if you want them." Mike asked Vanessa while getting out of bed, Mike slept in his pants because he was too tired to change and just fell asleep on his bed. "Well actually I have to take a shower first, but I can make them after I'm done with it."

"Sure, I do like eggs and bacon, I think, yeah I'm pretty sure I do. Well I'll let you go take your shower and get dressed, I'll be in the living room." Mike's apartment was pretty big for its cost, it had a nice living room, though it was connected to the kitchen, which had the dinner table in it because there is no dining room, but luckily there is enough space for it.

-30 MINUTES LATER-Time is 12:41 PM-Mike is clean and dressed-Ate breakfast-

"Mmmmm, thanks Mike! That was so good and I loved the bacon, so tasty like, tasty stuff."

"Hehe, no problem, I like to cook." Mike looked at his watch, he thought about what to do today and had an idea, "Wanna go have some fun?" Mike asked.

"Sure, like what?" Vanessa looked at Mike then went back to watching South Park, which was having a long ass marathon,

"Well I was thinking, we could go bowling; we could play a round then you can go to the arcade they have which by the way, is really fun. While you're in the arcade I can do a round by myself and use my power to make me get all strikes so I can win the prize they have, which is a $1,000 check, no one has ever gotten all strikes in bowling history, we could do that or just play some COD or maybe some other game." Mike watched Vanessa think. _'Hm I do like bowling but I really love video games. Let's see, if bowling Mike can get some money and I get to play in the arcade, though I'm an adult so it will look weird, maybe we could play some video games, yeah that sounds good'_ Vanessa then heard someone talk and it sounded so much like Mike but she could didn't see his mouth move, she just shrugged it off and told Mike video games sound good.

-Half-Way into a Super-Smash Bros match-Time is 2:23 PM-

"Take that you blue hedgehog!" Vanessa said while she kicked Mike's ass in the video game.

 **Scott teleported into the apartment**

"Scott! What the hell happened! Why are you bleeding?!" Scott was holding his hand against a wound that was bleeding a lot.

"I g-got shot. I need you to take the bullet ou-" Scott passed out from the amount of blood he lost. Mike froze for a second thinking he was dead but quickly snapped out of it and used his powers to move Scott onto the dining table while clearing it off. Mike set Scott down and carefully used his powers to get the bullet out, he then used his powers to stop the bleeding. Mike then (with his powers) sealed up what was causing the bleeding and finally sealing Scott back up. Since he can move things with his mind he was able to mix the atoms in the skin, putting it back together, it was very amazing seeing Scott's skin start to go back together.

"Wait your power lets you do that? That's so freaking cool! If you ever get a cut or something you can just boom! Fix it. Pretty cool." Vanessa said when Mike 'healed' Scott.

"Yeah I guess. He should wake up soon, I wonder how he got shot, not the reason he got shot but, why he didn't teleport away, hm." Mike said. Mike had two ideas why he didn't teleport away, the first one was that he didn't want to be found out about his power, the other was he didn't know he would be shot.

-2 hours later-

"Uuuhhh, hello?" Scott woke up on the couch, he was slightly panicking but stopped when he realized he was in Mike's apartment. "Mike? Anyone?"

"Oh good you're awake." Vanessa said before walking off to get Mike, "Hey Mike he's awake."

"Ok I'm coming" Mike got up from his desk, he was currently writing a fanfiction for a game called Five Nights at Freddy's. It was funny because it was based on his own job, and everything in the game was true. Mike walked into the living room, "Hey Scott, so you mind telling me how you got shot?" He asked Scott while crossing his arms.

"Well I was walking, just enjoying the view, when I saw someone being mugged in an alley, I decided to go and help so I teleported behind and put him in a headlock but he shot me and I teleported him into the ocean and then I teleported here. I just hope that girl doesn't say anything or I could be in trouble." Scott was going to say more but then didn't and instead felt where he got shot, he then looked and saw there was no cut or scar. "How did this happen? Did you do this?" Scott asked Mike who then nodded.

"Yup! I used my power to mix the atoms and put the sealed the skin along with what was bleeding." Mike told Scott. Vanessa nodded before saying how cool it was.

"Huh. Well that was smart thinking, I never thought about things like that being capable with telekinesis, but it does make sense. So what now? I didn't really have any plans hm, oh I know! My power has gotten really strong and I could probably teleport anywhere in the world! How about we go to London or something? I've never gone there because I didn't have enough money." Mike thought about what Scott was saying. He too wanted to go to London, so he decided to ask what Vanessa thinks.

"It sounds cool, I don't know much about London but I do know they have jaffa cakes and I wanted to try them, so let's go!" Scott grabbed Vanessa's shoulder and was about to grab Mike's but Mike stopped him.

"I think I'm gonna use my telekinesis to fly there. I know it will work because I've done something like it before where I was just floating and it was super easy to do, plus I can go really fast and make it so I resist the G-Force with my power." Mike said to Scott who simply nodded and then vanished. "Well let's do this." Mike then picked himself up and went out the window, he then went really high in the air before making himself fly straight towards London at a speed that seemed much more faster than sound. In a very short time Mike was above London. He descended to the ground, being careful that no one saw him. He then called Scott asking where he was, which was close by. Mike saw them and headed towards them only to be stopped by a man with a knife.

"Give me all your money!" The mugger said, only to be slapped by Mike.

"You're an idiot to mug me!" Mike said the mugger. The mugger then looked up at Mike.

"No one ever hits me!" The mugger's hand then set and fire, he then shot a fireball at Mike only for it to stop mid-air.

"And no one tries to hit me." He then picked the mugger up with his powers not allowing him to move. He then walked over to Scott and Vanessa with the man floating behind. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know and I can't believe he has a power also!" Scott seemed a bit excited.

"Who are you people?" The mugger asked, his hands weren't on fire any more.

"I'm Mike and this is Scott and Vanessa. And you are?" Mike asked reaching out his hand.

"I'm Daniel. That was really cool I have to say. Was that telekinesis?"

"Yes, I have telekinesis and my friend Scott here, can teleport." Mike said gesturing to Scott. "Though Vanes-" He was cut short when a big stream of ice came out of nowhere. Luckily he stopped it and fired it back where it came from. "Who's this ey? Friend of yours?"

"Uh yeah, his name is Thomas. Thomas! What the hell was that?" Daniel asked the shadows, which a man then came from.

"I thought they caught you and something bad would happen." Said Thomas who was looking around not wanting to meet Daniel's eyes. "But how the hell did that guy do that? Does he also have powers? Because I can't think what else that could have been." Thomas said now up close to the people.

"Yes it was, and that was a dick move, you could have hurt someone badly if I didn't stop it." Mike said in a firm voice."But anyway I'm Mike and this is Scott" Mike said nodding towards Scott, "And this is Vanessa." He once again nodded his head towards them.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas then shook their hands.

"Yes same to you, oh and the way I stopped that 'Ice beam' was with telekinesis, which is my power, and Scott also has a power, which is teleportation. So are you guys brothers or something like that?" Mike asked the two who then scratched the back of their necks.

"Uh, no, we, uh, are just friends." Daniel said.

"Huh, really? Because from what I have seen, you with fire and you with ice, it seems like you guys could be brothers cause you know, Fire & Ice. But whatever."

"You don't sound like you're from around here, you sound more American." Thomas stated.

"Ah yes, we are American and we are actually here because we teleported here cause we were just bored." Scott said.

"Hm, well there isn't much to do here right now, seeing as it is the middle of the night." Daniel said.

"Yeah we didn't think about that so I think we might head back, Mike are you gonna teleport with us or fly again?"

"I think I'll stay a bit, maybe look around and stuff, see what's going on at night."

"Ok bye then."

"See ya later." With that Scott teleported back to America along with Vanessa. "So what were you two going to do after this?"

"Well we we're going to go back home or something." Daniel told Mike.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go check out London a bit." Mike then took off into the sky.

-Cut-Time is 10:59 PM-

"I'm back!" Mike said when he came in the window, he stayed awhile checking out the town, and also stopping a couple criminals, he actually ran into Daniel and Thomas again, though they didn't know he was there. Mike didn't really run into them, he just saw them go into an apartment, he decided to watch them. They just went inside and to bed. But it was the same bed, they actually made out a bit before falling asleep, Mike wasn't that shocked, it just felt like they were more than friends to him, they were also very handsome men about the same age as himself.

"Oh hey! Took you awhile, Scott was going to go back to find you but I just told him you were staying for a longer time." Vanessa smiled brightly at him, she seemed in a way better mood, it was a very positive move and a happy one.

"So what did you guys do while I was in London?" When Mike said that Vanessa seemed to be looking around while thinking of what to say.

"We just watched some T.V." Vanessa said feeling a bit calmer because she didn't want Mike to find out what happened.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready for my job in an hour." Vanessa nodded and Mike went to get ready for freddy.

-Cut-Time is 12:01 AM-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-

Mike leaned back in his chair with a sigh, he didn't know what to do with his power, if he should quit and use his powers to make money, or if he should become a vigilante which sounded freaking awesome, though best place to do that would be New York, which he didn't really know too much about it, like the fact there is another vigilante there. Mike decided to patrol because it's not like they could hurt him. Mike grabbed his torch and tablet then started walking around the building, when he made his way to the main stage Freddy was shocked to see Mike walking about, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your office?"

"Well I'm the night guard and I'm supposed to guard at night." Mike said.

"Well you don't need to patrol we are perfectly capable of guarding the Pizzeria, at least more capable then you." Mike laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Mike continued walking and ended up backstage, when Mike was looking around he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, he could tell it was trying to be sneaky, but not good enough, Mike stopped it with his powers and looked at it, it looked like Freddy but it was Golden. "Hm, I haven't seen you before." Golden Freddy tried to move but couldn't.

"Why can't I move?"

"Because I don't allow it, now tell me what you are."

"What? Oh uh, I'm Goldie, Freddy's brother. What do you mean you don't allow it? You're not even touching me."

"Ways, now tell me why have I never seen you before?"

"I avoid the cameras and hide in the blind spots. You shouldn't be here, they'll kill you."

"Well they can try but they won't succeed." Mike stopped using his power and let Goldie move.

"Sure whatever you say." Goldie said before running off.

"Hm, interesting, a Golden Freddy." Mike thought before heading back to his office, it was now 1:08 AM and Mike was bored, but he wasn't when he heard something very quiet, it sounded like a muffled scream. Mike grabbed his torch and went towards the sound. He came to the main stage seeing Freddy and the other Animatronics getting ready to put a person in a suit. Mike sighed loudly to get their attention. "What's going on?"

"Mike go back to your office or else" Freddy said in a very firm and stern voice.

"hehehe, or else? You think you could take me on? Hehehe, I'd like to see you even touch me. Now tell me who is that." Freddy was angered with what Mike said, so he rushed Mike only to find out he could get that far. "What Freddy can't move?" Mike floated over to the stage, the animatronics backed up and he saw someone tied up and gagged, Mike ripped off the gag and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Apparently this man didn't see what Mike just did. Mike put his hand on the man's head, the man screamed.

"Now tell me who you are and why you are here." The man agreed and Mike stopped.

"My name is Fritz, I'm the day guard. I was paid, to c-come here tonight, I don't know who it was, I never saw his face. So WHY THE FUCK are these things active? Shouldn't they be powered down?" Mike was thinking of what to do with Fritz, he decided to let him go.

"They should, but they don't, now I suggest leaving before I let them do what they want."

"Let them? They can overpower you! They are far more stronger then you!"

"Oh their strength doesn't matter," Mike broke the atoms to the rope apart with his powers, "Now I suggest leaving, so goodbye." Fritz took off to the door and went to his car then quickly drove off. Leve was watching what happened from his box, he was quite surprised what Mike did, but he thought Mike could help him, but he just decided not to bother him, besides, it looked like Mike could only move objects. Oh well, he would have to wait.

-6:32 AM-Mike's Apartment-

Mike walked into his apartment quietly, he didn't want to wake up Vanessa in case she was- "Welcome back! I have something amazing to tell you!" Well she was awake.

"What is it?"

"I remembered something."

"Oh did you? What was it?"

"I have a power."

"You do? That's amazing! What is it?"

"It's kinda telepathy, I can read minds, and also project thoughts into other minds, but not with people like us."

"That's awesome!"

"I can also 'sense' people, it's quite cool and I can 'sense' people like us, or just normal people."

"Cool, that gives me an idea,"

"Oh that's a cool idea, recruit special people and be like vigilantes."

"Don't ever read my mind"

"Ugh, fine whatever, I'll stop right now, so let me ask why."

"Because I like privacy."

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or something. Anyway, Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

 **P.S: If you wanna know why I do the peace out, peace in thing, check out my blog at .com**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I'm tired and need some sleep. I just want to say thank you for over 2k views! Yaaay! So I introduce my own OC that is my favorite because of what he is and who he is. You also find out something about someone that I was planning for some time-ish because I wasn't sure how to introduce it. Anyway I hope you enjoy, Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

* * *

"97, 98, 99, 100!" Mike said, as he finished his pull ups for the morning. "I wonder if… No that wouldn't work." Mike thought out loud as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Mike still continues to work out even though he doesn't need much muscle with his power, but it's still good to look good. Mike started to think about what to eat for breakfast because he was getting real hungry.

"Hungry are ya?" Mike would have jumped for a second but he knew who it was- Vanessa. "You do know I can cook right? I can see that you have the ingredients to make a really good meal. While I get that ready you could take a shower and by the time you're out it will be done so you can just eat when you're dressed." Mike considered it, but not for too long, he was a good chef, just not the best when it comes to breakfast, so he decided to let Vanessa cook. "Ok well I'll go get prepared and you can hop in the shower." _'God damn it! I told her not to read my mi-'_ he was cut off when Vanessa said "Sorry I forgot. Hehe my bad." Vanessa then left to go prepare for the breakfast.

-After Breakfast-

"So when will we go to London again, since last time, it was nighttime, well technically morning but it was dark." Vanessa asked Mike, who was in fact stuffed from the wonderful breakfast that Vanessa had created.

"Hm well it is Saturday, I am off on the weekends. We could go right now; it should be around 7:30 PM there right now because you know the 8 hour time difference." Vanessa nodded and Scott appeared out of nowhere.

"London you say? Let's go! Wait are you gonna teleport with us Mike?" Scott said to Mike, who was currently, really confused.

"How did you know?" Mike was a bit confused, the only way he would have known would be if he listened in or Vanessa used telepathy to tell him, but she said she can't do that on people like us or was that just for controlling us?

"Yes it was only the controlling part that doesn't work on people like us. Oh yeah sorry, forgot the privacy thing." Vanessa looked at Mike, who looked back with eyes that said 'I fucking told you (not to read my mind)!'

"Whatever, yeah I'll just go with you guys let me get my jacket." Mike's trench coat floated out of his room and onto his body."Let's go shall we?" Scott grabbed Vanessa and Mike by the shoulders, and when they blinked they were in London. They decided on stopping by a store to get some delicious, tasty, British, JAFFA CAKES! They got some and snacked on them, then they teleported to a lovely coffee shop and got a nice latte. Once they got their coffees, they sat down to plan for the day. "So Scott you have tomorrow off right? I know Vanessa doesn't have a job yet, so I was thinking we could stay the night here in London and do some mor-" Mike was cut off when a man entered the café, with a gun. "I got him." His friends nodded when the robber shouted.

"Get on the ground! If anybody moves I will fucking kill you!" Vanessa whispered to Mike that she got him. She tried to create an illusion of cops outside the café, surrounding it, only it didn't work. The gang conversed about what to do. Vanessa said she will talk to him, so she entered his head and only found out he had a power, that power was, some sort of electric manipulation and creation, it was quite cool. Vanessa began to speak inside his head, _'Quite a few like you Martin.'_

' _Who said that? I don't see anyone speaking or moving their lips'_

' _I said that Martin. My name is Vanessa and I have telepathy. Did you know that there are people like you? Me and my friends have found a couple other people like you, well not with the same ability.'_

' _What? I thought I was alone, just some freak that can do something other people can't. Who are you? Just raise your hand a little.'_

Vanessa raised her hand a little, she didn't think about reading his true thoughts because once he saw her, he shot her, straight at the head. It would have hit if Mike didn't have telekinesis. "Well then, that was rude." Mike stood up and brought the bullet with him, "You could have hurt someone." Mike then made the bullet disintegrate and Martin unloaded his entire clip into Mike who just made them disintegrate. Mike used his telekinesis and pushed the man against the wall, he the hurled the man out the window. Martin got up and fire several bolts of electricity at Mike, who just caught it and formed it into one big ball that then disappeared. Mike would have done something bad to the Martin if it weren't for that man, he just appeared out of nowhere and wasn't affected when Mike tried to use his telekinesis on him. The man was dressed in a very nice red suit with a white undershirt and a white tie. He was wearing a black trench coat over the suit and had a very nice black fedora with regular black shades on. When the man arrived he walked up to Mike and whispered "I'll see you again, handsome~" The man had a smile on since he appeared, he walked over to Martin and they both vanished, the man didn't even touch Martin.

-Somewhere in London-

"I told you to be careful." The man looked at Martin who could tell he was mad. "You could have tried not to use your powers."

"I know but he had powers and stopped the bullets and froze me! I didn't want to go to jail!" Martin tried to make an excuse but the man didn't accept it Martin's excuses.

"Whatever." Martin nodded and the man approached him. "You owe me now~" Martin didn't know if he heard right but the man sounded a bit seductive. "You're coming with me~" Martin followed the man to the bedroom where he was pulled onto the bed and started a make out session with the man.

 **WARNING! YAOI IS COMING!**

The man was fighting over dominance in Martin's mouth. He loved the taste of Martin's tongue and the feeling of it. Each others body was pressed hard against one another, both of them felt the other one's body heat, Martin started to rub the man's erection through his pants. They continued to kiss and Martin then took off the other's pants and bit at the man's cock through his underwear. He then pulled down and off the man's underwear and started to lick his cock, earning a couple moans before taking it full length in his own mouth and began sucking for all of its worth. Martin kept bobbing his head up and down enjoying the taste of the man's cock before ending it with a pop. It was surprising Martin could fit the man's 10 inch cock all the way in his mouth; Martin kissed the man before taking off his own pants and underwear. At this point both were completely naked and the man grabbed Martin's sweet ass that was just waiting for the man to go inside him. The man got behind Martin who was in doggy position, luckily for Martin, the man's cock was lubricated from that blowjob. The man grasped Martins hips and slowly went inside of him, getting a few moans from him. When the man was fully inside of Martin, he let him adjust to his massive cock, after a couple minutes the man started to thrust into Martin's ass. His insides were so tight and were just stroking his cock, along with the warmth of his insides, it was just so pleasurable to the man and Martin. Martin kept moaning and asking the man to go faster. "Beg me." The man ordered Martin, who complied.

"Please, Levoda, please go faster!" Levoda did as he said and thrust faster making Martin call his name over and over. After what seemed like an eternity, Levoda came inside of Martin followed by Martin himself. **END OF YAOI!** Both were panting very hard right next to each other, though because of what Levoda was, he wasn't that tired but Martin on the other hand, was very tired and eventually fell asleep. Levoda just watched him but eventually stood up and teleported his clothes on and went outside. It was nice outside to Levoda, raining and dark. It just gave him a nice mood, he decided to go to another dimens- *slap* Ow! God Levoda don't interrupt the author! "Whatever just don't say what you were gonna say." Ok fine. He decided to go to another city to have some fun toying with people's life.

-11:50-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-

Mike was sitting down in his office watching some Webflix. He got there early because he honestly thought there was traffic but there wasn't any traffic. The 12 AM bell rang signaling the beginning of Mike's shift. After about an hour a certain teleporter appeared in his office with Vanessa, Mike wasn't expecting anyone to appear in front of him and he accidentally made them fly across the room but he caught them with his telekinesis and set them down. "Sorry I wasn't expecting you guys. You know you shouldn't be here."

"Well yeah but we were bored and neither of us are tired so we thought we would hang with you." Scott said to Mike who just grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Guys I'm sensing several people and a special person." Vanessa said sounding concerned and a bit confused.

"Oh they do have a consciousness! I thought it was just some advance coding or something but wow! Wait a second, a special? Who?" Mike asked Vanessa.

"It's a shape shifter! That is pretty cool but why are these people in here?" Scott was confused as was Vanessa and Mike, but he was a bit confused about why there was a special here.

"Oh well the people aren't people, they are the animatronics. I can introduce you if you want." Scott and Vanessa just stared at him, questioning his sanity, but both stopped quickly, if people like them were possible then why not this?

"Ok? I'm fine with that. How about you Scott?" Scott nodded and they went towards the main room.

The animatronics were just talking on stage, Freddy noticed Mike with two other people. "Mike who are those people?" Freddy asked in his normal voice.

"Well this is Scott and Vanessa."

"Why are they here?"

"They were bored and teleported in."

"Teleported? Interesting."

Vanessa was wondering about the special but just decided to find it telepathically. She did and asked the special it's name. "Mike" She whispered "Who is Leve?" Mike just stared at her before answering.

"He is an animatronic why?"

"He is the special"

"Really? How can an animatronic have powers?"

"Well he is a shape shifter."

"Hm. I think we need to do some questioning."

"Agreed"

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

 **I hope all you people enjoy this chapter and once again I'm sorry for the short chapters. I forgot some things I was planning so next time I get an idea I'm gonna write it down. Well anyway, I'm gonna go watch some Netf- I mean Webflix, so, Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	8. Chapter 7

**HELLO! So here is the next chapter its a short one but I'm hungry. I hope you guys will enjoy it and I tell you who someone is, twice. Anyway please favorite if you can and leave a review! I really appreciate the support and I love to know what you think about the story. There is both YAOI and LEMON. I accidentally put YURI and I want to thank the people that reviewed and told me that. Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

* * *

"Yes I am a shape shifter." Leve said. The gang asked Leve if he is a shape shifter after Vanessa found out there was a special at the pizzeria.

"But you're only an animatronic! How is that possible?" Mike was confused, he thought animatronics might be able to have powers but he wasn't sure.

"I was a human but I shape shifted into this animatronic and I somehow got stuck in its form. But since this woman has telepathy she should be able to allow me back to my human self." Leve looked at Vanessa who was thinking if she could. She decided it was worth a try.

"I can try to but it may not work." Leve nodded and Vanessa went into his head and tried to help him, it worked, in a small flash Leve went into his human form. Leve felt him to make sure he was human and he was happy that he was.

"I can't explain how grateful I am, I was stuck like that longer than I can remember, hell I don't even remember what I looked like as a human." Leve smiled, Mike was a bit shocked but wiped it away. Mike looked Leve over. He had lovely brown hair that was so beautiful and Leve himself was extremely handsome and was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue t-shirt.

"Wow," Mike said, "You don't remember what you like? How long were you in that form?" Leve started to think about it.

"I think over two decades." Mike just looked at him with a look that said. _'What? Holy shit'_ "I think I'm gonna look in a mirror. Where was the bathroom? I never paid attention because I was just an animatronic."

"Just follow me" Mike said to Leve who just nodded. Mike walked down the hall with Leve following. "This is the employee's restroom, it has a bigger mirror. I'm just gonna wait her-" Mike was cut off when Leve dragged him into the bathroom and started kissing him.

- **WARNING YAOI** - **-** -

Leve wrapped his arms around Mike pulling them closer and deeper into the kiss. Leve made sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Leve took off Mike's shirt and continued to kiss deeply. Leve could enjoy Mike more now that he was in his human form so he started to devour Mike's mouth, fighting over dominance with his tongue. Mike took off Leve's shirt and felt his abbs while they continued their make out session. Leve explored Mike's mouth while wrestled with Mike's tongue. Mike made a place to lie down. Leve took off Mike's pant while Mike took off his. When they were both in their underwear Leve lied Mike on the make shift bed and took off each other's underwear. Mike was on his back and Leve was leaning over him continuing to kiss, after a little bit more Leve broke off the kiss and stroked Mike's entrance before lining up his massive erect cock with his asshole. Leve slowly pushed in his cock earning a muffled groan from Mike, "Aaahh" Leve let Mike adjust to his cock for a little bit before starting to thrust. Mike started to moan while Leve started to pick up his pace, enjoying Mike's warm insides and warm anal juice. Leve found Mike's prostate and continued to pick up pace going faster and faster making Mike go into what seems like another world, he was having so much pleasure go to his brain, the same was happening to Leve because he hasn't used his human dick for decades so he was getting lots of pleasure. Eventually Mike had to release along with Leve because if they didn't they would have passed out. Leve came inside of Mike while Mike just came on Leve's muscular abs. Leve bent over and pressed his body against Mike's and kissed him. Mike grabbed his hair to pull him as close as possible. They ended and got dressed but before they left Leve looked in the mirror. He was happy to be a human again.

- **END OF YAOI** -

"What took you guys so long?" Scott asked Leve and Mike who just returned.

"I went to the office and I don't know what Leve was doing."

"I was just inspecting myself. It's been so long since I was human. Well I guess I can't really stay here anymore and I want to stay in my human form for a while though I don't know where to stay."

"Well I'm staying at Scott's tonight so you can stay at Mike's tonight." Leve nodded.

"I guess that's alright." Mike said. "Well are you guys gonna head back or something? I need to go back to the office to monitor the cameras so see ya." Mike left to the office with Leve.

"I guess we should go back Scott I don't know if you are but I'm tired." Vanessa looked at Scott and winked.

"I'm also tired so let's go." Scott grabbed Vanessa's shoulder and they teleported back to Scott's apartment.

- **WARNING LEMON (M x F)** -

Scott grabbed Vanessa and pulled her close before starting a make out session. Scott wrestled Vanessa's tongue and lowered his hands down and squeezed Vanessa's ass. Scott continued to make out with Vanessa while going towards the bedroom and undoing Vanessa's button up t-shirt. He took it off and lied Vanessa down while kissing. Scott reached behind Vanessa and un-did her bra then tossed it aside, Scott rubbed her erect nipples with his thumb, making her moan into the kiss. Scott took off his shirt and nibbled her nipples making her moan even more. She took off her pants and Scott rubbed her slit through her panties, making her moan once again. Scott pulled down her panties and allowed her to take off his pants. Vanessa stroked his erect cock before removing his underwear. Vanessa took his cock and put it in her mouth. She started to suck Scott's dick trying to fit it in her mouth. She succeeded and sucked for all his worth. Scott moaned, he loved the way she used her tongue, it would move all over his cock pressing hard against his cock while tapping it. Vanessa stopped and kissed Scott who then proceeded to put her down on all fours in the doggy position. Scott inserted two fingers into her slit thrusting in and out a few times before slipping his own cock into her slit and thrusting. Scott didn't start slowly, he started fast. "Aaahhh," Was all Vanessa could say, Scott was going so fast hitting right against her clit. Vanessa's insides were warm and soft giving Scott a lot of pleasure. Scott continued to thrust, making both of them close to releasing. They both tried to hold back but Vanessa couldn't and she came all over Scott's dick. This gave more pleasure and Scott couldn't hold it so he took out his dick and came onto Vanessa, covering her in warm sticky cum. They were both really tired so they cleaned up the cum and just fell asleep, naked.

- **END OF LEMON-** Mike's Apartment-Time is 6:31 AM-

"So this is my apartment. I have food in the kitchen over there and the living room over there has a T.V and that way is my room." Mike showed Leve around his apartment to make him familiar with the layout.

"Well I'm tired and I can only assume you are too. So I'm assuming I'll sleep with you," Mike nodded and they went in to the bedroom. Mike took off his shirt and pants along with Leve and they got in bed. Leve cuddled up against Mike, embracing him while they fell asleep.

-Cut-Time is 3:02 PM-

 **Ding-Dong**

Mike awoke to someone ringing his doorbell. It was annoying that he couldn't just lay in bed a little longer but he just got up, put on his robe, then walked to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see the teleporter he saw in London. "You! How the fuck do you know where I live?" The man smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too. I know where you live because I essentially know everything." Mike looked at him with confusion before the man walked in. "Nice apartment for such a cheap price."

"What do mean you know everything?" The man looked at Mike.

"I guess I should," The man took off his sunglasses revealing two cybernetic eyes," Introduce Me." The man then threw the sunglasses in the air and they just vanished. He then took off his black trench coat which revealed a red tank top and red skinny jeans. He had two cybernetic arms and some sort of black vest that also looked cybernetic. He threw his trench coat in the air and it vanished. He took off his hat and bowed while saying "My name is Levoda Cross." He threw his hat in the air and it vanished, he then looked Mike in the eyes. " _Creator of the Universe_ ".

"W-W-What the fuck? Why are your arms like that and how the fuck are you the creator of the universe?" Levoda smiled.

"I like the look it gives me, but," Suddenly his cybernetic parts were replaced with normal limbs and the vest was gone, his eyes were also normal and his iris was fiery red. "I guess I can look normal,"

"Uh, if you are the creator of the universe, prove it." Levoda smiled and nodded.

"I guess I can do that." Levoda rised his hands and all of a sudden they teleported into the middle of space, luckily Levoda let them breath. "This is me,"

"Oh cool future me!" the other Levoda said.

"Sup, why don't you hurry up and create the universe." The other Levoda nodded and all of a sudden there was a bright light and there was a huge explosion then all these galaxies appeared.

"Looks good to me now let's pick somewhere random and put some life there. How about here." They all teleported to what looked like earth. "Well just gonna do this then I suppose you two will head back to the present?" Levoda nodded then they appeared back at Mike's apartment.

"Mike?" Leve came into the room and stopped when he saw Levoda. "Levoda? Oh my god! It has been so long! How are you? Where've you been?"

"It's been about twenty years, how do you look the same?"

"Long story short I got stuck in a different form for a while. So what are you doing here?"

"Inspecting, though I don't need to, it's just more fun to be in the action." Levoda smiled.

"What are you inspecting?" Mike asked.

"I believe it's the animatronics at the place you work." Mike looked at him with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Something is wrong there and I want some fun so I'm just going to inspect them instead of just knowing." Levoda smiled "And something is going to happen that I might watch. Or I will be in it, I haven't decided."

"Ok well I'm hungry so I'm gonna make some food."

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this and remember to leave a review, they really help. I made a mistake with the Lemon scene and I put WARNING YURI in stead of Lemon and I put END OF YAOI in stead of Lemon, but guess what, I fixed it! I want to again thank the people who pointed this out. I realize that when I tried to put the website for my blog it just put .com so I am gonna peace it together. Its Pieboss . Blogspot . Com without the spaces and capitals. Anyway Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	9. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know it's short and I'm sorry about that. I am thinking of doing one last chapter after this so I can start I new story, unless you guys don't want this fic to end just yet. Next story I'm planning on doing is one where someone from our universe goes into the FNAF universe. Anyway please enjoy. Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

* * *

-Time is 11:42 PM-

"So you are essentially god?" Mike was questioning Levoda about who he is.

"I guess you can say that." Levoda told to Mike, who just nodded.

"Well I have to go to work right now and I was wondering since you can teleport if you could take me." Levoda nodded and less than a second later, they were outside the Pizzeria and somehow Levoda was in different clothes and had his cybernetic parts back.

"I will be watching though no one will know." Mike nodded and immediately Levoda vanished, Mike just shrugged and headed to his office. He thought about what to do for tonight, he thought that maybe Foxy or Bonnie would visit but, he is sort of in a relationship with Leve. Mike was just sitting down checking the cameras, a couple times he was reaching for the button to wind the music box but stopped and remembered Leve was at his apartment. That made Mike smile, he really did love Leve. It was about 3 AM when he decided to get up from his chair and walk around. He just found the animatronics on the stage, everything look norma- _'Wait a second! Why are they on the stage? Shouldn't they be wondering around? Unless someone is here, but wouldn't Levoda stop them?'_ Mike had his flashlight and shone it around looking for a clue when he heard something. _'What was that?'_ Mike thought as he tried to locate where the sound came from. He found it coming from backstage when he heard a scream, he ran right into the backstage room to find five dead children screaming whi- "AH!" Mike woke with a small shout, he was in his chair, in the office. He was sweating and recollecting his thoughts. It was 6 AM so he quickly used his OH SO AMAAAAZING power to remove the sweat. He got up and walked towards the door when Levoda appeared. Mike jumped and almost punched him but controlled himself.

"You shouldn't do that ya know. You almost gave me a heart attack." Levoda smiled.

"Oh well. I came to teleport you to your apartment." Mike nodded and in an instant, he was back at his apartment. He yawned and headed over to his bed, Leve was still asleep so he just got under the covers and cuddled with him and after a few minutes fell asleep. Levoda decided he was also tired even though he was the creator of the fucking universe. He teleported to his home with Martin, who was awake, he just decided not to go to sleep and just hang out with Martin, maybe screw him.

-Time is 2:41 PM-

Mike yawned as he got out of bed. He had a weird dream where he was a unicorn and was eating trees; it was quite confusing to him. He slept in his uniform except for the hat and shirt, he was a bit surprised he slept without waking up because his uniform pants were itchy and uncomfortable. Mike grabbed some clean clothes and went towards the bathroom to take a shower but he heard the phone ring. Sighing Mike used his powers and brought his phone to him. He saw it was his boss and quickly answered. "Hello?" Mike heard from the phone.

"Hi Charlie," Mike spoke into the phone.

"Hey Mike! Listen I need you to come in today, one of our day guards are sick and we need someone to replace him." Mike silently sighed, he didn't really want to do this.

"Will I get paid for it?" Mike waited for a reply.

"Sure, just get here around 3:15 and of course wear your uniform. Bye!" Charlie hung up the phone and Mike put his own phone away and went to shower.

-Pizzeria-Time is 3:13 PM-

Mike walked into the pizzeria looking for his boss. He looked around and didn't see him so he headed to the manager's office. Mike politely knocked on the door and a few seconds later Charlie opened the door and gestured for Mike to come in and take a seat. "So what is it you want me to do? Just patrol a certain area or something?" Charlie sat down in his chair and spoke.

"Yes, just walk around the building and make sure no one goes where they should go and stuff like that." Mike nodded. "Thank you for coming here today Mike, I know it might be an inconvenience but I'm glad you could come." Charlie added.

"You're welcome, well I'm gonna go get to work now." Charlie nodded and Mike stood up from his chair and exited Charlie's office. Mike started to walk around the building. He made sure kids weren't going where they shouldn't be. He went to the security office and saw Fritz sitting in the chair. Mike knocked on the window and Fritz jumped, dropping the tablet, but Mike caught it with his telekinesis, though he only stopped it for a second and let it fall the last inch or two.

"Damn it!" Fritz picked up the tablet and checked it over, "Oh thank god it's not damaged. So do you need something Mike?" Mike shook his head.

"No just seeing what's going on." Fritz nodded.

"Wait why are you here?" Fritz asked.

"Well one of the day guards is sick so Charlie wanted me to take his place for today." Fritz nodded.

"You know I got another call from the same person that called me that one time." Mike looked at Fritz.

"What did he say."

"He said to get rid of you." Mike smiled, he knew there wasn't really anyone that could kill him, unless they snuck up on him, but lately he has been able to sense physical objects.

"And did you agree?" Fritz smiled and nodded, then Fritz hands became what looked like really sharp claws, he then swiped at Mike but Mike stopped him mid-swing with his powers and pushed him against the wall, holding him there with telekinesis. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a waste, thinking you can hurt me, you know I honestly thought you were a normal human, but it seems not." Fritz looked at him with fear.

"How are you holding me here?"

"Telekinesis, cool power really." Mike smiled and telekinetically slapped Fritz really hard. "You are going to tell the man you killed me okay and if you try something again I won't be nice." Mike physically slapped Fritz and let him go. Mike walked out of the room and continued to patrol.

-Time is 5:22 PM-

Mike was casually walking around the pizzeria making sure things were normal. He was standing near doors when two men burst into the pizzeria holding shotguns. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND" The masked men shouted. They were extremely unlucky that Mike was there. One of them pointed a gun on his face and said "Get on the fucking ground or I'll shoot you in the fucking face," Mike laughed.

"I don't feel like it, how about you put the gun down and surrender and I won't hurt you." The man laughed and fired his gun, Mike stopped the bullet mid-air. The man stood there shocked and Mike smiled, he then disintegrated the bullet and gun before launching the robber across the pizzeria making the man unconscious. The other man cursed under his breath and loaded all of his shotgun shells into Mike, well they didn't hit Mike; they were just frozen in air. Mike disintegrated them and slapped the robber with his hand, then threw him across the room, knocking him unconscious like the other. Mike quickly made it look like he knocked them out instead of using his power; he then got out his phone and called the police. Within five minutes a police car showed up and put the criminals in the back of the car. No one really saw what Mike did, and the few people who did thought they were seeing things. Little did Mike know, a man was watching, noting what Mike did. The man walked away unnoticed smiling to himself, the man decided he was going to do it, tonight.

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

 **I hope you liked it even though it was short. Please leave a review suggesting if I should end this at the next chapter and start a new fic or continue this one. Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU!**

 **Bye!**

 **Who said that?**

 **I did.**

 **Who are you?**

 **Levoda**

 **Oh. Well don't finish my outro.**

 **Levoda: Whatever.**

 **Ok and how the hell did you get here?**

 **Levoda: Let's see, creator of the universe maybe?**

 **Well, uh, whatever, Anyway people, Bye!**

 **Levoda: Bye!**

 **No just don't interrupt.**

 **Levoda: Whatever you say boss.**

 **Damn right.**


	10. UPDATE 2

**Hello! This is just a little update, I'm currently working on the next chapter, though I haven't gotten much done, this past week I was out camping so I couldn't work on the next story, but do not fear AND OMG! I HAVE OVER 4,375 VIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! I will try to hurry up and get it done. Feel free to leave any suggestions or just comments. Anyway Peace in, Peace out! I LUV YOU! Oh yeah before I go here is a taste of the next chapter:**

-Time is 10:46 PM-

Mike woke up very tired, he only got 4 and a half hours of sleep and it was a bit uncomfortable because I forgot to wash his sheets from awhile ago. He got out of bed; he slept in only his underwear, which made him a bit less uncomfortable because he was very warm when he went to bed. He left his bedroom without putting any clothes on. Leve was sitting down on the couch when he looked at Mike and smiled, making Mike blush deeply, "I didn't expect you to come out here in such little clothing," Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I thought you would be asleep but whatever," Leve got up from the couch and walked up to Mike putting his arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss, he rubbed Mike's cheeks and gave them a squeeze, "Maybe later, I need to get ready for work," Leve sighed and let go of Mike.

"You ruin the fun," Mike smirked and went to the kitchen grabbing leftovers and eating them.

-On the way to work-

"So light em up up up!" Mike was singing along to a song on the radio, not knowing about the eyes watching him, the man watching him was smiling with anticipation, he couldn't wait for tonight and he was about to go stop him in his car, but he was told he had to wait until today, the 18th of July 2015. The man just watched Mike stop at a stop light then teleported to the Pizzeria and hid. Tonight was the night.

 **So yeah that's just the beginning, I have more planned that hopefully you guys will like. Anyway Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU!**

 **Bye!**

 **Damn it Levoda!**

 **Levoda: Jeez I just want to say bye fo- hold on they need me in this chapter I will be right back**

 **Whatever, Anyway guys, By-**

 **Levoda: Damn that was I nice plot twist, I didn't except-**

 **SHUT UP! Don't ruin it!**

 **Levoda: To bad! It turns out the man watching was actually-**

 **I'll let to say bye**

 **Levoda: Deal. Anyway guys I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Bye Bit-**

 **You said Bye now leave.**

 **Levoda: Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9

**HELLO! I hope this chapter is enjoyable to all you hot and sexy peo- LEVODA! Do not touch this! It's important!**

 **Levoda: Fine whatever.**

 **Okay. Well this chapter is very, interesting, bit of a plot twist, sorta. This chapter is brought to you by ME! I don't own anything but my OCs. Anyway, Peace in, Peace out! I LUV YOU!**

 **Levoda: Me too!**

 **Bye!**

* * *

-Time is 10:46 PM-

Mike woke up very tired, he only got 4 and a half hours of sleep and it was a bit uncomfortable because I forgot to wash his sheets from awhile ago. He got out of bed; he slept in only his underwear, which made him a bit less uncomfortable because he was very warm when he went to bed. He left his bedroom without putting any clothes on. Leve was sitting down on the couch when he looked at Mike and smiled, making Mike blush deeply, "I didn't expect you to come out here in such little clothing," Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I thought you would be asleep but whatever," Leve got up from the couch and walked up to Mike putting his arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss, he rubbed Mike's cheeks and gave them a squeeze, "Maybe later, I need to get ready for work," Leve sighed and let go of Mike.

"You ruin the fun," Mike smirked and went to the kitchen grabbing leftovers and eating them.

-On the way to work-

"So light em up up up!" Mike was singing along to a song on the radio, not knowing about the eyes watching him, the man watching him was smiling with anticipation, he couldn't wait for tonight and he was about to go stop him in his car, but he was told he had to wait until today, the 18th of July 2015. The man just watched Mike stop at a stop light then teleported to the Pizzeria and hid. Tonight was the night.

Mike entered the Pizzeria and yawned, he felt a bit tired for some reason. Mike heard a sound on jumped, ready to attack, only to find it was the sign banging against the door. Mike felt really weird and paranoid like someone was watching him, he tried to ignore the feeling but it made him feel a bit nauseous, he started to feel dizzy and thought he was going to throw up so he went to the bathroom, when he went towards the bathroom he could have swore he saw something that looked like a really tall person in a suit, but when he looked it's way nothing was there. He hastily made his way to the bathroom and went into a stall and threw up. After he vomited and had a little coughing fit, he went over to the sink and splashed his face a bit with water and went to the office. He felt better but he couldn't think why he threw up, he hasn't had too much food or any food that was bad enough to make him throw up, well he did have those leftovers, but they didn't look bad. Mike sighed and checked the tablet, for some reason the animatronics weren't moving, being the curious person he is, Mike got up from his chair and walked over to the main stage. Mike walked up to them and inspected them, they were all fine. _'Maybe they need extra recharge time or something'_ Mike thought to himself. He then went to inspect the other animatronics, it was all the same, nothing was wrong and they weren't online. Mike whistled a good tune and went back to the office only to be stopped by a tall pale man with no face in a suit. "W-W-What the fuck are you!" The faceless man laughed somehow, and also made a smile, he must have a face underneath.

"Well hello to you too Mike." Mike looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" The tall one laughed again.

"Humans can't pronounce my name, most of them call me The Slender Man, but to simplify, call me Slender." Slender reached out a long hand for Mike to shake, so he did.

"Well uh you know my name, uh, somehow, but what the hell are you! You're definitely not human!" The tall man laughed once again, his voice seemed a bit more gentle than how he looked, matter of fact he sounded like someone Mike's age.

"I can say the same for you." Mike looked at him once again confused.

"What does that mean?" Slender sighed.

"You aren't human either Mike." Slender said.

"W-What do you mean? Of course I'm human."

"No you aren't, both you and me aren't human, we are from another universe on a planet Ooshka. On this planet are people like me and like you. Some look like me, Hedum, and the other's look like you, Benhum. There isn't much of a difference between us, besides the fact that some of us, both Hedum and Benhum, have more powers but the powers are weaker. We all have lived in harmony with each other and other races. You are of a royal family of hybrids and so am I. Matter of fact we are twin brothers." Mike just stared at him processing all the information, when Levoda appeared.

"I bet that is a lot to process." Slender looked at Levoda.

"L-L-Levoda! Oh my god! It's an honor!" Slender shook Levoda's hand while Mike came out of his previous state.

"Uh, so I am an alien from another universe, you are my brother, and why are you here?"

"Well, I had a job from our parent's to come and get you and bring you back, or stay with you. Though I was told that two other Benhum's might be here." Mike looked at him, still processing everything a little bit when he realized.

"Are you able to detect Benhum's?" Slender nodded.

"I have a device that can do that." Slender said.

"I know two people that have abilities."

"That's great! They must be Benhum's!"

"Yeah, well actually I know another person, he's a shapeshifter."

"Well he isn't from our planet. There are no shapeshifters, unless he is kind of like Levoda here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am the creator of this universe. Only this universe. You see I am a one of a kind Benhum. I have the ability to create universes and then manipulate those universe, though I can slightly manipulate universes I haven't created like our own." Levoda said.

"Wow. That is inter-" Mike stopped talking as he fainted, the information was a lot to handle for him, it might also have been from the nausea he had.

"Well let's take him home." Slender nodded and they teleported into Mike's apartments. "Also that shapeshifter he mentioned is actually here and he isn't from our universe. I just decided to make some super-humans for fun. Though the other two he mentioned are Benhum, luckily they aren't from the same family because they are in a relationship, though it's a male and female, but that is most likely because most of these humans are attracted to the opposite gender, but that is because they adapted differently than us." Slender nodded.

"I still can't believe I have met you! The Levoda Cross! It truly is an honor." Levoda chuckled.

"No need to flatter me." Slender nodded.

"So where are the other two?" Slender asked.

"Right here." Suddenly they were both outside an apartment. "It's pretty cool to bend reality but anyway," The door disappeared, "Let's go inside."

-24 Minutes later-

"I can't believe this," Scott didn't really know what to think, he was told he was an alien and both Vanessa and Scott were very shocked at first but ended up being glad and amazed. "But it's awesome! So why are you here?"

"Well I originally was coming here for Mike because I'm his brother but I was told that two other Benhum's might be here, and you are. Mike and I are from a royal family, and so are you two, but different families. I also should say it's up to you if you want to go back to your native planet or to stay here. You have time to decide so I'll leave you to decide." Slender looked over at Levoda, who took a taco out of nowhere and ate.

"Good taco." Levoda said. They all looked at Levoda. "What, it's a good taco."

"Whatever." Vanessa said. "Anyway, I kind of want to stay here, I know this place and I am sorta one of a kind. Wait a second, we've seen three other people with powers, one had ice, the other fire, and then electricity."

"The electricity one I created and the other two I also created." Levoda said.

"Oh ok, well I am super tired, it's 1 in the morning, so yeah goodnight." Vanessa stood up from the couch she was sitting on and went into the bedroom to fall asleep and dream of lollipops, actually I want her to have a dream about being gang banged by big, tall, strong, handsome me- **LEVODAAAA! DO NOT CHANGE WHAT I AM WRITING I WILL NOW MAKE YOU SUFFER!** AAAHHHH STOP OW OK BACK TO THE STORY FUCKER! **That's what I thought.**

"Well we better go see if Mike is awake, bye." They said their goodbyes and went their own ways, Scott went to bed and Slender, along with Levoda went to see if Mike was awake.

-Mike's Apartment-

"Teleporting is so cool." Levoda nodded to Slender's statement. Teleporting was cool and made you have the best sensations. Slender went into the bedroom to see if Mike was awake. When Slender looked to see if his brother was sleeping in his bed, he found nothing, his brother wasn't there. Slender went into the kitchen and found him, knocking politely Slender said: "Hey Mike," Mike quickly turned around, he was using telekinesis to suspend several knifes in mid-air.

"God damn it! You gave me a fucking heart attack." Slender chuckled.

"You are very jumpy brother." Mike sighed.

"About what you said, I'm staying here, I'm used to it here and everyone here doesn't have a special ability so I'm kinda unique here." Slender nodded.

"Well I will stay here with you."

"Why" Mike questioned.

"Well you're my brother and are parents like to know how you are."

"Ok, Well, I need to back to work, because it's my job, though I don't really need a job because I have telekinesis and I know the creator of the universe." Mike mentioned.

"I suppose, but if you are staying here I would suggest living it without the help of Levoda. That would sort of be like are universe." Mike nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go back to work."

"I can take you there, I do have teleportation." Mike nodded and they appeared in the office. "Well I will go do something else. I might go explore the woods I saw, maybe scare some people. The last people I saw were very scared of me. Bye."

"See you later," With that Slender disappeared and left Mike to do his boring ass jo- "What was that?" Mike heard something that sounded like a crash. Mike left the office towards the sound he heard. He found where the sound originated, Freddy fell off the stage. "What happened?"

"I fell and I can't get up." Mike chuckled a bit before telekinetically lifting Freddy off of the floor and setting him upwards. "Thank you."

"No problem; well I better go do my job." Mike said while walking back towards the office.

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

 **HELLO! Again. So I added good ole slendy! I do like creepypasta, well some, and I felt like adding Slender-man to this fanfic, though it is all up to you people to review and tell me what you want and/or think. I should also say you can review if you don't have an account, I saw some people didn't know this, but whatever. Anyway, Peace in, Peace out! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **Levoda: Come to my room and bring whip cream and handcuffs.**

 **What? Why? Wait a second you don't have a room, well you do have the fun room. Wai-**

 **Levoda: Yeah, yeah, just wear underwear, now hurry!**

 **Fucker. Anyway guys, ignore Levoda, he is a bit weird right now, probably from the cocai- stuff he had (DON'T DO DRUGS) oh well. Bye!**


	12. UPDATE 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating recently, there has been some stuff IRL that I had to do. I will continue writing the next chapter and publish it as soon as I can. I just want to say THANK YOU! OMFG! 5532 VIEWS! *squeals* I can't believe so much people have read my story. I want to thank all of you for the Reviews, Views, Favorites, and Follows. Anyway I am off to writing the next chapter, which will bring someone old to the new :D. Anyway Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! BYE!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	13. The End (Chapter 10)

**HELLO! This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone that read this. I didn't really know where to go with this story, I started changing it until it wasn't FNAF anymore. Those of you that left a review thank you. I will be doing another story but it will be on a different website and it will be a creepypasta fanfic. You can message me if you wanna know. But enough of that, on with the last chapter.**

* * *

Mike was walking down the hall when he got a strange feeling, he felt like he couldn't stand up so he collapsed onto the ground. Confused Mike tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he was able to move his head and slightly his arms, he looked around and saw nothing, Mike freaked (the fuck) out, there was absolutely nothing! Mike looked frantically around, there was nothing, it was a barren void, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Mike shouted into the abyss. He was scared. He couldn't move and for some reason his power wasn't working. Then he heard a female voice talking, he could make out some words, "...coma...long time...wake up soon..." Mike didn't understand, he was planning on calling out again but he woke up, in the bathroom? _'What? Oh thats why I couldn't move!'_ Mike was on the floor in a stall, he was stuck inbetween the toilet and wall, it was very uncomfortable and his arm was asleep. He moved the toilet with his powers and stood up. Mike left the stall and physically jumped when he heard the 6 o'clock bell, annoyed he left the bathrooms and walked to the doors, a weird feeling passed by him, it felt like someone hugged him, shrugging, he left. The ride home was quiet, he drove along a dirty shortcut home jamming to a good song. When Mike got home he stayed up for a few more hours, during those few hours:

 _Leve walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where surprisingly Mike was. "Mornin" Mike said. Leve mumbled the same thing back before reaching for the fridge, opening it, and taking out some eggs but stopped, he was a shapeshifter, he doesn't have to do the same things regular people do. Shaking himself awake Leve snuck up on the unsuspecting Mike who was bent over fixing something on the table. When Leve was behind Mike he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close so his front collided with Mike's back. Leve nipped at Mike's neck before taking off Mike's shirt and playing with his nipples, he flicked them and rubbed them, he would nip them but he just decided to skip the foreplay. Leve bent Mike over the table after undoing Mike's pants. He pulled down Mikes pants, he then slid down his own boxers. Leve aimed his already hard cock at Mike's entrance, ready to go inside, he pushed, it was slowly but Mike still groaned in pain, they had done this several times before and now he was just getting use to it, Leve was now fully inside of Mike, he was right against Mike's prostate so he started thrusting, ramming hard into Mike's prostate. "L-Leve…..Oh…Harder…..More….Please…" Mike could only moan and say things like that, he was in so much pleasure, his prostate was being rammed with the force of a bullet. Eventually Mike couldn't talk or moan, Leve was going at the speed of light, thrusting so fast and so hard into Mike's asshole. Mike was so close to the edge but his phone started ringing, he was going to get it but Leve stopped him, Leve soon came followed by Mike, who had the phone floating by so he could answer it. He did and it was only some stupid advertisement. Mike was extremely annoyed, but he was tired and decided to fall asleep watching T.V so he went over to the couch and lied down on it, grabbing the remote he turned the T.V on. Mike went to the news station to see if it was doing its forecast, it wasn't, instead it was something about some serial killer that would carve smiles into his victims and write 'Go to Sleep' on the walls. 'Crazy Psycho' Mike thought, he changed the channel to a comedy station and soon fell asleep._

So that's what happened, it's now 3:23 PM and Mike was just waking up, he heard a weird sound coming from the front door, it was a strange clicking, it took Mike a few seconds to figure out someone was trying to break in to his apartment, bad idea. The man got the door unlocked and slowly went inside, Mike was hiding from his view but decided to show himself, "Hello," he said to the man who jumped and took out a knife.

"Put your hands up and shu-" The man was cut off when the knife flew from his hand into the air where it compressed into a ball.

"You shouldn't play with knives, they're dangerous." He then threw the ball at the man. He then turned the ball back into the knife it was and threw it to the side, he then got a vase and knocked the man unconscious with it and then positioned everything so it looked like he struggled. Then called 911 of course and waited for them, but when they came to the complex he saw them go inside the lobby but they never came to his door, confused he went outside of his apartment. Mike stopped dead in his tracks and saw a man in a bloody white hoody with black pants and he had a kitchen knife, he was drawing 'Go to Sleep' on the walls. Mike knocked on his own door to get his attention, the man turned around and what he saw was horrifying! The man had carved a permanent smile into his face and he was pale, so pale, he wasn't blinking and Mike saw why, he had no eyelids, he just had dark rings around his eyes. "You came to the wrong place my friend." The man laughed and threw his knife at Mike, only for it to stop mid air, "Why do people keep playing with knives?! They're dangerous you know," The man just stared at Mike. The man then lunged at Mike only to be stopped in mid air. "Well I hope you enjoy time in jail. Well you probably will just die so enjoy your last days living." Mike took his phone out of his pocket and called 911, using a fake panicked voice he said that a man in a bloody white hoody killed a bunch of people at his apartment complex and that he wrote 'Go to Sleep' in blood on the walls, the police were on his way and he knocked the man unconscious. He could have sworn someone said, "Please wake up Mikey," Mike just shrugged it off. The police finally came and took the man away, Mike found out his name was Jeff, _'Jeff the Killer, Nice ring to it. Maybe I should let him live, something about him just seemed so pleasant.'_ Mike decided why not. He followed the police cars for a little bit and decided now it was time. Mike throw several cars into the air and compressed them, it happened so fast. The only car left was the one that had Jeff in it, who was now conscious. Mike went right up to the car and ripped off the door, he then grabbed the police officer and pulled him out of the car. Mike got creative and sliced the back of his neck then pulled his entire spine out and shoved it down the officer's mouth; he made a beautiful work of art. He then ripped off the back door and Jeff climbed out, Mike turned his back to Jeff and was about to walk away, but he was stopped when metal sliced his jugular vein. He felt the blood poor out of his body, he was dying. Jeff laughed and walked away, but he wasn't getting out of this, Mike snapped Jeff in two, right before he died.

He was dead.

Then how was he thinking?

What's that sound?

Is that beeping?

Mike's eyes shot open as did his body. He looked around, it was a hospital room, but it wasn't like the ones where he lived. The beeping was from the machine monitoring his heart rate and since he jumped up the cords were pulled out and a nurse rushed in. "Oh! You're awake!" Mike nodded. He was confused, he couldn't have lived, he didn't hear an ambulance when he died and he was pretty sure they couldn't have saved him.

"Why am I here?" The nurse looked at him a bit confused.

"You were in a car accident. Don't you remember?" Mike was confused.

"When was this?"

"6 Months ago, in December I believe." December? That was about 7 Months ago and he wasn't in a car crash.

"What is the date then?"

"June 22, 2014." Mike looked at her in disbelief he was completely shocked?

"W-What? It's not 2014! It's 2015." The nurse sighed.

"One moment." The nurse left Mike alone and he thought. 2014? 6 Months? Wait, that means I was in a coma, does that mean.

It wasn't real.

He didn't have any powers.

Levoda isn't real.

Slender was fake.

Vanessa was a lie.

He didn't have Leve. That made him cry a bit. He loved Leve, but he wasn't real. The nurse came in the door followed by what Mike presumed, a doctor.

"Hallo." The doctor was British. "I am John Smith, can you tell me your name?"

"Mike Schmidt."

"What is the date."

"It's July 30th 2015." The doctor sighed.

"How old are your parents?"

"I don't know, I never met my parents." The doctor sighed.

"Mr. Schmidt. I am sorry to say but, I believe you have amnesia. Your parents are 46 and 49 and the date is June 22nd 2015." Mike stared at him. Mike was sad. Everything he had isn't real. Leve wasn't real. He loved Leve. He remembers going to beach and burying him in the sand and walking away. Leve started to panic but Mike came back and was laughing at the look on Leve's face. Mike smiled a bit then frowned. He turned away from the doctor. His heart was aching. He didn't know how he could live like this. Though he knew one thing.

Mike's Time at Freddy's is over.

END OF CHAPTER 10

* * *

 **Wow. This was fun writing for you people. I like to write and this was pretty good practice. Thank you all once more for reading this and hopefully you enjoyed it. I don't really know what to say. I love all of you. Peace out, Peace in, for the last time. I LUV YOU! Bye, forever.**

 **-Dr Levoda**

 **P.S: Thank you :D**


	14. Mike's Night at Freddy's Sequel?

**Heh heh heh. Been a while aye? Guess what, Mike's time at Freddy's, might not be over. But of course the question must be asked, do you want it? Something will happen, Mike will remember a lost memory, a very important one to be specific, but tell me;** ** _Do. You. Want. It?_**

 **I should also mention... There might be some** **Supernatural** **acts. Once more, do you want it? If so, leave a review or pm me. Or some way to tell me, yes.**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	15. Prologue for the Sequel

**Wow, 10,000 Views... I just can't believe it. THANK you all soooo much, I never thought the** **very** **first story I posted I on website would get so many views. I REALLY REALLY love you all so much for all the delicious views... And follows, and favorites. Also Reviews, gotta luv em. Anyways, here is a taste of the first chapter of the sequel to Mike's Time at Freddy's.**

 **THIRD-PERSON P.O.V**

"It just seemed so... Colorful." Mike told the therapist as he leaned back in a black comfy chair, twiddling his thumbs.

"I see, and you've said before-" The strawberry-blond haired woman began to say, "-you were a Nightguard? For a pizzeria, with robots-"

"Animatronics." Mike interrupted.

"Animatronics," The therapist corrected herself, "And these had a conscience? Like Artificial Intelligence?" Mike nodded, causing the therapist to sigh. "Mike, these things things things things can be caused by several different memories you may have had when you were a child, for exam-am-am-am-ample."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Cut off Mike. The therapist looked at him in confusion.

"Do-do-do-doing what-t-t-t-t?" She questioned.

"I-I think I'll be leaving." Mike said as he started to stand up, but was stopped when the therapist stood in front of him.

"The session isn't over Mike." The woman began to morph into- Bonnie?

"B-Bonnie? What are you-AH!" Mike screamed as Bonnie grabbed him by the arms and began to squeeze. Mike heard a crunch before he bolted up in bed. Putting a hand on his heart, Mike got his breathing under control. It was just a dream, he thought, Nothing to be afraid of.

Mike got out of bed and walked to the fridge in his studio-apartment. Upon opening it, Mike found a yellow sticky note. Curious, he picked it up and read it. _Remember_. It said. Mike raised and eyebrow when he realized that someone put it there and that they could still be in the house. He wanted to be careful, so Mike grabbed a kitchen knife and looked around. He knew there wasn't many hiding spaces, so he turned on the light on quickly ran to all of his blind-spots, but there was no one. Mike put the knife back when he started feeling dizzy. He leaned against the counter, his right hand surrounding his forehead, while the other barely kept him standing. Then a picture entered his head. Then another one, immediately, pictures started flashing in his head faster than he could keep up with. All of a sudden, it stopped, and Mike had what seemed to be a video in his head, so he mentally played it, putting both hands on the white plastic counter.

 **Memory:**

Mike was lying on the ground, he was just stabbed, so shouldn't he be dead? He slowly got up and noticed-Levoda? He was standing behind him.

"What happened?" He asked Levoda.

"You were killed, right now you're being whisked away to another universe, I don't know what's doing it, but it's a machine, someone it can reach out into the multi-verse complex. Your memories might be checked, so this will be moment will be removed from your mind. I can't enter the universe, but I can put a small item, so, to make you remember this, I will have a note that says a word, but it will take a while, so you'll have to wait." Mike just stared at him, processing the information.

"Uh, I see. Um, how long will this take?"

"Maybe a year or two, but don't worry, everything will be fine. Now the important part, how to get back here. There is always a door in the universe, everywhere, but to open it and get back here, well, it's simple. You need to sit down in a chair, place your index fingers on both sides of you head, preferably on your temples. Next, think-as hard as you can-about reaching out to Vanessa. She will be waiting." Mike nodded blindly, slowly understanding the instructions.

"Okay, got it. What happens after that?" He asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

"She'll talk to you then, she'll link my mind to you, and together we should be able to pull you through the door. Um, though you might feel a lot of pain, also you could pass out for a bit, and I might be in a coma for a bit, also Vanessa could pass out for a bit, but we should be fine." Levoda tipped the fedora he was wearing. "See ya."

"Wait-" was all Mike could say before passing out, know recollection of what happened when he woke up from a 'coma'.

 **Memory End**

"Oh yeah." Mike said when he finished remembering. "I'll just put on some clothes." Mike walked to his dresser and pulled out a regular black t-shirt and a pair of pants, then he got his black jacket that was thrown on a chair. Once he was dressed he sat down, sighed, and put his index fingers on his temples. "Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself as he began to think about reaching out to Vanessa. Within 10 seconds, Mike heard a voice say his name. "Vanessa?"

"Mike, it's you, I can't believe it." She said in his mind.

"Okay, let's hurry Vanessa." Said another voice. It was Levoda. Soon after those words ended, Mike felt a pain that went from his toes to his head. He screamed loudly in pain before passing out.

 **Yup, that's the prologue. I'm not to sure if I should create a separate story for the sequel, or continue it in this. Most likely, it will be a sequel, but I could continue it in this if you people want. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review. If you do, you get, free candy, a piece of pizza, a medium sized soda, some hobo boots, and the first thing I pull out of my infinity closet.**

 **Bai~**

 **-Dr Levoda**


End file.
